


The Song of our Hearts

by ShadowsintheClouds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxious Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Lives, Child Abuse, DO NOT COPY, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Tony Stark, Mpreg, Mute Tony Stark, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Tony Stark, liberal usage of hozier songs, slight non-con warning in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: A soulmate au where you don't age past 18 until you meet all your soulmates and bond. Tony grows up with not one, but two dead soulmates, an abusive father, and a world that hates him because of lies and slander. He stops talking at a young age in an attempt to shield himself from more pain. It doesn't help that when Tony finally gets the chance to meet his soulmates that things just go to shit. Will Tony get his happy ever after, or will the rumours be too much for everyone to overcome?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 215
Kudos: 1770
Collections: Marvelous Marvel, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics, WinterIronShield*





	1. No Sweeter Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my newest fic! I’m excited about this one. Get ready for some angst and fluff. Also, each chapter is from a Hozier song so get ready for the music! The title for this chapter is from the song [Take me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0imaSCnSuA) . Happy reading! I’ll see you at the end.

The day Steve met his first soulmate he was getting his ass handed to him. It wasn’t like he’d planned it that way. It was just that Jonny Binderburg had been pulling Suzie Kinghorn’s pigtails all morning and throwing rocks at her. He had to stop him.

But Steve, being the small, runt of an Alpha that he was, immediately got his ass handed to him when he went to defend Suzie. And, just as he was lamenting the fact that he’d have to tell his mom he got into another fight, a boy a grade higher then him came to the rescue.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” shouted the new boy.

Upon being caught Jonny ran away. He didn’t want to get into trouble. So, that just left Steve sitting on the ground with a black eye and the new kid.

“You alright there?” asked the new kid as he got closer. Steve looked up at him and was immediately stricken by how blue his eyes were.

“I’m... I’m fine. I had it.” Stuttered Steve as he was helped to his feet.

“Didn’t look like it. Looked more like you were having your ass handed to you.” Smiled the boy. “I’m James Barnes by the way.”

When James said that name, it struck a chord with Steve. You see, everyone is born with the name(s) of their soulmate(s) on their wrists. Steve happened to be born with 2 and James Barnes happened to be one of them.

“You’re James Barnes! I’m Steven Rogers! I’m your soulmate!” shouted Steve happily. James looked down at his wrist and saw Steve’s name there and smiled. The two began hugging each other and laughing.

“Well, I guess we are. But we’re both Alphas. I can smell it on you. How can this work?” asked James as he looked at their wrists.

“I guess Anthony Stark must be our Omega, whoever he is.” Supplied Steve and James nodded along.

After that moment, the two became almost inseparable. They’d learned that James had recently moved into the apartment down the all from Steve with his parents and two sisters. The two practically sprinted back home to tell their families. Steve’s mother was over the moon that her baby boy had found one of his mates.

Growing up got a bit easier after that. Because James and Steve were fated mates, their families often pooled resources to get the things they needed. It was great. Plus, Steve and James got to spend more time together.

Very quickly, James earned the nickname of Bucky. It just felt right. Soon enough everyone was using it. The two did everything together. The went to school together, played in the streets together, pulled each other out of fights. They were an amazing pair. People were envious of the bond they shared. One only hoped that their soul bond was a strong as theirs. But for all the praise given to the two, Bucky and Steve still felt the emptiness of their missing Omega. 

“What do you think Anthony will be like when we find him?” asked Steve one afternoon when they were 16 years old. They were off school and just lazing around by the docks.

“I bet he’ll be super sweet and shy. A sweet little thing just for us.” Smiled Bucky as he looked up at the peach coloured sky.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Well, I bet he’ll have a little bit of a bit to him. He’s gotta to keep up with you, jerk.” Joked Steve with a smile.

“Whatever punk.” Spoke Bucky, but the words held no malice.

Bucky and Steve officially bonded when they were 18. Sure, the knew they wouldn’t age until they bonded with their Anthony now that they were 18 and that bonding with each other was more symbolic of their status as fated mates, but they didn’t care. They only really cared about each other.

That night was beautiful. They were all alone in their apartment and could do as they pleased. The night started slow and calm but quickly turned into a tumultuous storm of passion. Clothes were shed and bite marks exchanged. It was beautiful. Neither could take their eyes off of the other. Sure, they had to take a few breaks because of Steve’s asthma, but it was worth it. So, so worth it. 

What followed were a few years of peace. Bucky got a job working down at the doc while Steve worked for the local paper as an artist after he graduated art school with the money his mother had left him when she died. It wasn’t a lot of money but it was enough to do some good. Sure, times were rough and all that, but they were lucky. Ver lucky.

And then the war hit. At first, Bucky and Steve didn’t really worry about it. The war was in Europe. Sure, neither liked that people were getting hurt and killed, but they weren’t worried about getting pulled into it.

But that mindset didn’t last very long. Pearl Harbor got bombed and the USA was pulled into the war. I took little time after that for Bucky to be drafted and for Steve to be left behind. They exchanged letters frequently while Bucky was away at training camp. Neither wanted to be separated from the other. It was rough. Bucky just wanted to go home while Steve wanted to join him and do more.

Steve would get his wish, but not in the way he’d expected.

It all started with a trip he and Bucky took to a science expo on Bucky’s last day home before he shipped out. They wanted to have one last memorable night together before all hell broke loose. Bucky spent the night worrying over Steve and Steve spent the whole time already missing Bucky.

There was a moment when Bucky as heading over to talk to someone they knew for a moment, where Steve looked over and saw a mobile army recruiting office. He’d already had more than one failed attempt to join the army, what was one more?

Well, it turned out that this one wasn’t much of a fail. Steve met a man named Dr. Erskine who asked him all sorts of questions. Questions that lead to him getting a position in a select platoon with a top-secret agenda. Steve didn’t care. He was just happy that he was getting his chance to fight alongside Bucky.

He meant to tell Bucky that night what had happened. He meant to, but then Bucky’s mouth was on his and his body was so inviting. And then that morning there were tears and telling Bucky was the furthest thing from his mind. He meant to tell Bucky. He just… didn’t.

Training camp was one of the hardest things Steve ever did. His chest hurt all the time, he was small and most of the other guys were dicks. Agent Peggy Carter was really the only thing that made that week bearable. She and Dr. Erskine saw Steve as more than a shrimpy Alpha. They saw him as intelligent and capable, even after that whole thing with the dummy grenade. He was NEVER EVER going to let Bucky find out about that.

Steve shouldn’t have been surprised that he was selected to receive the serum. He was a good man with a good head on his shoulders. It was here that Steve got to meet Howard Stark. He was a strange man and Steve wondered if he was related to his and Bucky’s Anthony. But, before Steve could ask, he was set in the chamber and trying to deal with all the pain happening.

As soon as the pain had started, it had stopped. The chamber opened and Steve stepped out. He felt incredible. He was breathing easily for the first time in his life, he was taller now, and he didn’t feel any pain in his joints. It was like being on cloud nine.

But, just as soon as things got better, they got worse. Erskine got shot and Steve took off on a while chase to catch the man responsible. This was when Steve had the displeasure of learning about HYDRA for the first time.

And then things continued to get worse. Steve wanted to go out and fight. He wanted to help. He wanted to fight alongside Bucky and make a difference in the war. But unfortunately, Steve got stuck doing USO shows to get war bonds. Every moment on that stage was like Steve’s own personal hell. 

He just wanted to do something good.

Meanwhile, Bucky was in absolute hell. He’d known that going to war was going to be rough, he just didn’t think that it would be this bad. He missed Steve horribly. He missed having a warm place to sleep. He missed home. He missed not being shot at constantly. 

He missed being happy.

The days were long and the nights restless. The only entertainment was the old packs of cards and stories from other men in his squadron. They talk for hours about life back home and what they wanted to do after the war. It gave them something to cling onto while they slept in the mud.

And then life went to shit.

Bucky’s squadron was sent to Azzano to fight. Only half made it back. Bucky was among the group captured by this Nazi group calling themselves HYDRA. They were kept in cramped cells with no food and very little water. One by one they’d be dragged away. Nobody knew what happened to the ones dragged away. All they knew was if they took you, nobody would ever see you again. Bucky dreaded the day it would be his turn. He only hoped that there was somebody out there looking for them. 

There was someone out there looking for them. The second Steve got word that Bucky had been captured while he was performing in Europe, he went against all orders to bring him and the others back. He enlisted the help of Peggy and Howard and the three stole a plane to get Steve where he needed to be.

Steve dropped into the drop zone and started running the second he hit the ground. He snuck into the facility and instantly went searching for people he could trust. He managed to find everyone who was in the cages and he set them free with instructions on what to do before he took off to find his Bucky.

He found Bucky, all alone and strapped to a chair. There was a long empty IV in his left arm and he had his eyes closed in pain.

“Bucky. Bucky. It’s me. It’s Steve.” Soothed Steve as he unstrapped Bucky and hugged him close.

“Steve.” Smiled Bucky as he shakily returned the hug.

“Fuck. I thought you were dead.”

“I thought you were… smaller?”

Steve checked Bucky over quickly as the sound of explosions got closer and closer. He took a quick look around the room to gather a bit of information before he helped Bucky get his footing so they could get out of the building. 

“What happened to you?” asked Bucky as they started to walk down the hall.

“I joined the army.”

They rounded a corner and the explosion noises got louder. Bucky got his footing a little bit better and Steve was able to let go of him so he could ready his weapons.

“Did it hurt?” asked Bucky as he took a second to ogle Steve’s new muscles.

“A little.”

“Is it permanent?”

“So far.”

Steve helped Bucky run down the halls as the explosions got closer. They could only hope that the other men of the 107th had made it out of the complex before things got really bad. After a few turns, the two mates ended up on a catwalk and face to face with the failed experiment known as Red Skull. The leader of HYDRA.

There was some bickering But Bucky was a little too preoccupied with staying on his feet and making sure that Steve didn’t get himself killed. The room was exploding around them as Red Skull and his henchman made their escape, leaving Steve and Bucky to fend for themselves.

Steve all but pushed Bucky to the other side of the catwalk as it fell apart. They looked at each other from both sides as the metal railings fell into the growing fires below.

“Go! Run!” shouted Steve as the fires grew larger.

“Not without you.”

So, Steve took a leap of faith and jumped over the fires and to Bucky’s side. From there it was a mad dash to exit the collapsing building to regroup with everyone else outside. By some miracle, everyone Steve had freed had made it out alive with minimal injuries. Now all they needed to do was head back to base.

The walk was long and muddy. Everyone took turns helping each other as they walked for the next two days. They all slept in shifts and neither Bucky nor Steve left each other’s sides the entire time. They couldn’t bear to leave each other.

Arriving back at base, Steve was expecting to get punished for what he did. He expected yelling. He expected to be sent home. He expected to be separated from Bucky.

That wasn’t what happened.

Steve was pulled aside while everyone else got some much-needed food and medical attention. He was offered a special position working with the SSR. A troop of his own made to take out HYDRA bases. Who was Steve to refuse this offer? So, he accepted and was given a week to help form his team. But for now, Steve was released so he could spend some time with his mate.

When Steve got to the tent he and Bucky were assigned for the night he saw Bucky sitting down on the little cot waiting for him. In seconds the two were hugging and sharing a few sweet kisses. They broke apart after a few minutes and Bucky ran his hands over Steve’s new body. His eyes widened as he traced his hands down Steve’s arms. 

“Fuck Stevie. What happened to that little Alpha of mine?”

“He’s still here. I’m still here. I’m just… I’m better now Bucky. No more sickness.”

“Steve, you’re going to sit down and tell me what the hell happened.” 

So, Steve did. He told Bucky exactly what had happened with the exception of the fake grenade thing. He told Bucky every last thing he’d been through to get to Bucky. After all was said and done they were both crying and holding each other.

As the week continued on Steve chose who he wanted on his team. It was completely filled with men he’d handpicked from the 107th he’d rescued. They were all outfitted with new uniforms and Steve was given a new shield made completely of vibranium. It was pretty sweet.

Not too long after that the newly christened Howling Commandos were shipped off to their first mission. Very quickly they became a powerhouse. They systematically began wiping HYDRA and Red Skull off the map. Soon, everyone was hearing the tales of Captain America, his soulmate, and the Howling Commandos. They were heroes. It felt… good.

On one of their last missions towards the end of the war, things hit a snag and began to go downhill. Their mission was to board a train and retrieve Dr. Zola and bring him into SSR custody. It was simple in theory. In practice…” Not so much. 

“Remember that time I made you ride the Cyclone of Coney Island?” asked Bucky as they looked at the crevasse below them.

“Yeah, and I threw up.”

“This isn’t payback for that, is it?” asked Bucky and Steve gave him a playful smirk as they finished getting ready.

When the train came into view it was time to get going. They zip lined down and landed on the roof of the train. Breaking in was a piece of cake. It was the ensuing fight that was hard. The train was overrun with HYDRA operatives and weapons. Steve’s new shield became an asset to them as it was used as a way to defect hits. At one point Steve had gotten knocked back and Bucky had to use the shield to protect the two of them.

But then the side of the train got blown out and Bucky was grappling for his life. 

“Bucky! Grab my hand.” Shouted Steve as he inched closer for Bucky to take his outstretched hand.

Bucky strained and tried to move closer. He could feel the metal railing he was holding onto buckle under his weight. His eye’s widened as he heard the metal snap. Bucky looked up and Steve and prepared to fall to his death.

The fall never came.

At the last second, Steve was able to grab Bucky’s arm and haul him back onto the safety of the train. The two collapsed onto each other and just stayed there on the floor for a moment. Zola had been taken care of and the train was secure. They were allowed this moment to just be. They were just happy to be alive.

A week later the little bit of happiness they’d found in being alive was broken. Zola had given up Red Skull’s plans in exchange for his life and Steve and Bucky were tasked with infiltrating his base and taking him out.

With the help of some of the other Commandos, Bucky and Steve were able to break into the base. There was plenty of shooting and explosions. Peggy showed up at one point to help where she could. Red Skull was as good as theirs.

Well, he should have been if he hadn’t taken the tesseract and jumped aboard a plane chock-full of bombs bound for the states.

With the help of Peggy and Colonel Philips, Bucky and Steve were able to get onto the plane right before it took off. The two searched through the plane gathering evidence before they found the cockpit and Red Skull. The man had his eyes turned on the two soulmates and instantly a fight broke out. Red Skull was trying to use the cube to his advantage. But the man wasn’t entirely sure how the cube worked. In a flurry of light and enough power to break all the windows on the plane, Red Skull was sucked away to parts unknown by the cube, leaving Steve and Bucky in a damaged plane that was going down. 

With the plane now severely damaged and with live ammo on board, Steve and Bucky made the hard decision to crash the plane into the frigid waters of the arctic below. Steve radioed back to base ops to let them know what was happening. It allowed him and Bucky to say their goodbye’s before they were lost to history. 

“I’m with you, Buck. Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line.”

The two shared one last kiss as they crashed into the ice. Their last thoughts were of each other and the soulmate they were leaving behind. They hoped that their Anthony would be alright without them.


	2. All you have is your fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! It’s time for a new chapter! This chapter’s title is from [Arsonists Lullaby by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eJbxI-jZbA) . Enjoy the chapter! I’ll see you at the end. Also, I don’t know a whole lot about selective mutism, just what I’ve been able to find in articles. If any of you know more send me some links, please. Also a warning for some non-con elements in this chapter. It’s nothing too big, but y’all should be warned regardless. 

The day little Anthony Edward Stark was born, it was like the world was crying for him. It was grey and stormy and the wind howled as Tony cried for the first time. For such a tiny baby, he was already alone in the world. His father wasn’t there and his mother couldn’t hold him because she’d fallen ill. The first one to hold Tony who wasn’t a nurse was his godmother, Peggy Carter. She was the one to see the names of his soulmates on his wrist.

She was the one who cried and told Howard and Maria that their son had dead soulmates. That their Omega son had dead soulmates.

This news made Howard furious. He’d been hoping that his son would be an Alpha or at least a Beta. Not a useless Omega. And the fact that he was fated to be alone, well that just made him even angrier. And this was where the problems started for Tony. Let it be known that Howard Stark should never have become a father.

When Tony was little, he was often left alone for hours at a time. His mother wasn’t really permitted by Howard to interact with Tony outside of the usual photo shoots and galas. Howard would only see Tony when he wanted to beat him or force him to work on things. So, Tony was often left all alone or in the care of Edwin Jarvis.

When Tony was only four years old, he was left alone in Howard's lab and told to make something. So, Tony did. After burring his hands several times, Tony made a fully functional circuit board. He felt so proud of himself. He felt even more proud when Howard took him and his creation and showed them off to the world.

But when Howard broke it after coming back home and called Tony “useless Omega scum”, well, that was when Tony stopped caring.

Tony Stark was only four years old when he stopped talking. It was the one thing he had any control over. At four years old Tony had already endured so much abuse from his father. He’d been beaten, burned, starved, yelled at. It was no way for a child to live. He had no control over anything. But talking? He had control over that. 

Jarvis worried when Tony stopped talking to everyone. Actually, he was the only person he talked to. Tony would only speak to him in hushed whispers in private so it was better than nothing. But Tony wouldn’t even respond to his mother when she was given the opportunity to see her son. It worried then all, but with Howard around, they couldn’t do anything.

In an effort to help Tony communicate, he bought a few books and started teaching Tony sign language. Tony took to it easily and Jarvis was just happy that Tony could communicate. He wished he could take Tony away from Howard and just keep him safe, but he couldn’t. So, he gave Tony the tool he needed to communicate without his voice so he could protect himself. 

It was also not long after this that Tony discovered who his soulmates were. James Bucannon Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers had died in the arctic years before Tony was born. It really messed Tony up to think that he would forever be alone. He’d turn 18, stop ageing, yet never meet his other halves. He'd be stuck forever alone until he turned 200 and died of soul rot. Tony began isolating himself more after learning that. Nobody needed to be around a defective person.

When Tony was only six years old, he was shoved off to boarding school and placed in the fifth grade. He was small, didn’t talk, and surrounded by the rich Alpha sons of even richer Alpha fathers. It was one of the worst experiences of Tony’s life. 

The teachers at the school both loved and hated Tony. They loved him because he was completely silent and worked independently. They hated Tony because he was so smart. The kid was designing rockets and robots in his spare time. He didn’t pay attention in class yet always got a perfect score on everything he did. Tony was beat up often by others and that often got the other kid in trouble and that meant dealing with their parents which no teacher wanted to do.

Because of all this, Tony felt even more isolated. He had no one around that he trusted, everyone was bigger than him, and all Tony wanted to do was curl up somewhere and build robots. With the beating Tony received at home as well as at school, it just reinforced the thought that he was better off silent and alone. His soulmates were dead. He would always be alone. 

When Tony was 11, his only confidant, the only person he talked to, Jarvis, has died not long after his wife Ana. He’d died of a heart attack. It had happened suddenly and Tony hadn’t been there. Tony felt so alone after Jarvis passed. Sure, he had his mom who he sometimes got to see and his Auntie Peggy who was also just as allusive, so he wasn’t completely alone.

But still, the hurt only got worse. 

The second Tony turned 14, after having just graduated high school and not having made a single friend the entire time, Tony was shipped off to MIT completely alone. He was dropped off with two suitcases of clothes and books and told to behave himself.

Tony was on his own.

He was given the key to his place on campus by a nice old lady who shot him a smile. He smiled back before taking the key and heading to his dorm room. He wasn’t alone in that room. There was another boy there. He was taller and older then Tony was.

“Hi. My name’s James Rhodes. What’s yours?” asked Tony’s new roommate.

Tony proceeded to pull out a well-used whiteboard so he could write his greeting. He was pretty sure that Rhodes didn’t understand sign language.

“Oh, are you deaf? Can you read lips?” asked Rhodes and Tony shook his head before writing on the board.

_"No, I’m not deaf. I can hear just fine. I just don’t really talk. Like… I can, but also I can’t. It’s complicated."_

“Ooooh. Ok. That makes sense. Here, let's start getting our space ready. My mom will be up soon to check in on me. I’m pretty sure she’s bringing food.” Smiled Rhodes and Tony mirrored him. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad.

“So Tony, how old are you? Where are your parents?” asked Rhodes in a normal icebreaker question. Tony immediately tensed up and began scribbling on the board. He didn’t really want to answer the question, but he knew it was rude not to. He’d had that lesson literally beaten into him that was for sure.

_"I’m 14 years old. I’m in the Engineering program. My parents just left me here with my stuff before leaving. They’re busy people."_

Tony hoped that his answer was satisfactory, even if he was lying by omission about his parents.

“You’re only 14! You’re just a baby!” shouted Rhodes as he put a freshly laundered blue blanket in his bed.

_"I’m NOT A BABY!"_

“You’re a baby. Don’t be surprised if my mom babies you.”

And baby Mama Rhodes did. When she arrived and saw how small and alone Tony was she practically smothered Tony with some much needed motherly love. She’d brought a few casseroles for the boys as well as some cookies and pies. She helped them set up their room and actually gave Tony a hug. He hadn’t been hugged in so long. The last time he’d gotten a hug was when he’d seen his Aunty Peggy a year ago. She’d been so busy lately and he missed her.

Tony and Rhodes actually got along really well. Tony actually started calling Rhodes, Rhodey as a bit of a joke. The nickname stuck. They did everything together. They had almost all the same classes so Rhodey was able to ask questions when Tony couldn’t. They spent time watching movies together in the theatres, they learned to cook together. He’ll Rhodey was down in the lab with Tony when he made his first functioning AI robot. His name was DUM-E and he was a bit of a clutz.

The bot made the news and that made Howard Stark furious. He hated that his useless Omega son was smarter than him. He hated that Tony was going well for himself. He wanted Tony under his control. So, he and his associate Obadiah Stane thought up a plan. A horrible plan that would fuck Tony up for a long time.

Tony was only 15 years old when his life truly went to shit. Sure, things were going well with Tony at the beginning. He and Rhodey were doing great. Tony had come to trust him enough to speak to him in hushed tones when they were alone in their dorm. He didn’t drink or do drugs like so many others on campus. He was doing well.

Until Howard had someone write a fake article about him doing drugs and sleeping around.

None of what was written in the article was true. Tony didn’t smoke, drink, or do drugs. He sure as hell didn’t sleep around. He was saving himself for his soulmates even though they were dead. He didn’t even use toys or his fingers during his heats once they started. He wanted to remain pure of his mates should by some miracle he ever get to meet them.

So, everything that Howard had written about him was fake. But nobody on campus believed him about that. That was when the sexual harassment began. Rhodey did what he could to protect Tony when they were walking around campus together. He did what he could, but it wasn’t always enough.

It was late in the evening and Tony was just coming back from a lab bender. He wanted to finish up his thesis project before the weekend. Tony had been walking past the canteen restrooms when someone grabbed him and pulled him into the bathroom. Tony wanted to scream but he couldn’t. He looked up and saw exactly who had grabbed him once he got his bearings. It was Tiberius Stone. A brute of a man who’s parents probably had to buy their way into sending the idiot to college.

“Hey, there little Omega. Heard from the papers that you’re an easy lay. How about you give me what I want and I let you go?” smirked the Alpha and Tony’s heart rate continued to rise out of fear. He shook his head no and tried to squirm free.

“Now stop that Stark. I know you want it.” Cooed Stone and Tony’s face paled. He summoned up all the courage he had and kicked Stone right in the nuts with all his might. He used his size to his favour and ran like hell.

Tony’s lungs burned by the time he’d made it safely back to his and Rhodey’s dorm. Rhodey was already there when Tony slammed the door shut. He asked what happened but Tony was too shaken to say much. He wrote a few things on his whiteboard, but that was it.

Tony spent the entire weekend hiding in his bed writing code on a stack of yellowing paper.

The next week, Tony didn’t attend his classes. He got the notes from his professors but Tony pretty much lived in his lab. He didn’t leave unless Rhodey personally escorted him back. He just didn’t want to risk anything like what had happened from happening again. And with Howard still having more and more articles printed slandering Tony, it was a real possibility. 

So, Tony made a fully functional AI with a personality and everything in order to keep himself safe. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, or JARVIS for short, was a technological breakthrough. He’d gotten Tony his very first doctorate for the programming alone. 

Jarvis was there to keep an eye on things Tony couldn’t. He ran Tony’s lab space. He kept track of things. He alerted Tony if there was danger nearby. He also functioned as a translator for Tony. He could sign anything he wanted and JARVIS would translate it for people who didn’t know any sign language. It was nice not having to write everything down when he had things to say. Not that Tony ever really had much to say, but having the option was nice.

Things didn’t really get better after that, but JARVIS was able to alert Rhodey when things were going wrong. The fledgling AI also took it upon himself to keep the two young students out of trouble. Nobody wanted to deal with sleep-deprived geniuses who wanted their coffee.

With his Aunt Peggy’s deteriorating health she knew she wouldn’t be able to look out for Tony as she should. She’d already failed him by not always being there. So, in a stroke of genius and maybe some alcohol, she persuaded Howard to pass on godparent duties to her protégé Nick Fury. He was a good man with a good heart. He was so much better than Howard’s choice of Obadiah Stane.

And so, Nick Fury became the godfather of Anthony Stark. Now all he needed to do was meet the kid. 

Nick Fury met Tony for the first time when the kid was just 16 years old. He’d been forced home for the holidays and was hiding in his room nursing a twisted ankle courtesy of Howard and a push down the stairs. Tony was grateful that the injury wasn’t worse. 

Fury had been snooping around the house looking for Tony when he found him sitting in his room with an almost empty first aid kit. Tony startled when he saw Fury but settled a bit once he started talking. Between what Fury had seen and what Peggy had told him, he quickly began to paint a picture of Tony’s life so far. It was a sad life. A life full of pain and rejection. Fury vowed to be a good godfather and at least try to keep an eye on Tony. He needed more people in his court. 

On December 16, 1991, Howard and Maria Stark died in a car crash. Howard had been drunk behind the wheel and had crashed into a light pole. It was right before Christmas.

Tony didn’t find out about the crash until that morning. Nobody had come to tell him what had happened. He found out on the news. He felt numb at the news. He didn’t know what to feel. He wanted to scream, but he had no words. He wanted to cry, but he had no tears. He wanted to feel, but he didn’t.

If anything, Tony actually felt… happy. Happy that his abuser was dead and couldn’t hurt him anymore. Happy that his mother could finally rest. Happy that this was all over.

But it wasn’t really over.

The day before Christmas Tony had to attend the funeral. He was supposed to give a speech about how great Howard Stark was. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Instead, he had Fury come up and translate for those in attendance who didn’t understand sign language, all the things he loved about his mother. Even though Tony was often kept from her, he would always love and cherish the time he had with his mother.

The world could glorify his abuser, but Tony would always hold his mother dear to his heart. That could never be taken away from him.

Stane kept giving Tony weird looks throughout the service. It put Tony a bit on edge and made Fury feel angry. That mad was planning something. Something nefarious. Fury wanted to know what it was. But first, he had to make sure that Tony was going to be safe.

“Stane. A word.” Commanded Fury as the funeral wrapped up and people began leaving. Stane nodded and followed Fury into a room off the main area of the church.

“Whatever you’re planning Stane. DON’T! Leave Tony alone. Whatever scheme you have brewing, leave it. The world had failed Tony enough without you making things worse.” Growled Fury as he backed Stane into the wall.

“But…”

“No. Zip it. I will find out what you’re planning Stane. Leave Tony alone.”

Fury didn’t stick around after he was done talking. He had to make sure that Tony was still in one piece.

That spring, Tony finished up his final doctorate at MIT. He graduated with a total of three and he’d never felt prouder of himself. He and Rhodey had celebrated after the ceremony together. Rhodey had also gotten his master’s degree and they were feeling great. Well, until things very quickly began to change around them.

In the span of a few months, Rhodey was called in for training with the Air Force and Tony was appointed CEO of Stark Industries. Tony didn’t really want the position. Being CEO meant media and meetings. Crowds and chaos. All things that Tony hated. He hated being stuck in rooms full of rich old men who glorified Howard. He hated all the horrible lies the media told about him. He hated signing in front of crowds who just yelled and never understood him. He hated how the world wanted to paint him in a way he wasn’t. 

Then came the weapons. Tony never wanted to make weapons, but Stane, with his smooth-talking and coercion, managed to convince Tony that his genius was being used to help people. Stane needed Tony in his pocket, creating his weapons and lining wallet with ill-gotten gains. 

So thus began the years of spiked drinks and even more slander.

Tony was forced to attend galas where Alphas would try to spike his drinks so they could take advantage of him. It only almost worked once. Stone was there along with his father and had slipped something into Tony’s apple juice and Tony hadn’t noticed. Luckily he was saved by a man named Harold Hogan who Tony hired at once to be his bodyguard.

Harold, soon dubbed Happy, after time joined Tony’s inner circle of trusted people Tony actually talked to. To be put in the same group as Rhodey and Fury was an honour and one Happy didn’t take likely.

Unfortunately, the media slander didn’t stop. Nobody knew who was responsible for the article printed about Tony saying all sorts of awful things. Not even Fury knew and he had SHIELD looking in on it. At one point it was so bad that Tony couldn’t even leave his bed for fear of something bad being said about him. For fear of someone trying to attack him. For fear of death.

Yes, it was that bad.

But Tony still wanted to try and get work done so he wouldn’t disappoint Stane any further than he already had by just daring to exist. So, he hired on one Virginia “Pepper” Potts. She was a godsend. She made sure that Stane got Tony’s finished work and that Tony got the things he needed when he was too worked up to leave his lab. His lab was his safe haven. The one place where he could just be himself.

This were a bit stagnant for a while. Things didn’t get worse nor did they get better. Tony just continued on surviving and inventing. He made weapons to keep Stane and the board off his back, but he also invented things that would actually help people. There were new phones, safer cars, better farming and water filtration methods. These were things that Tony was truly proud of.

And then he got kidnapped and tortured.

It should have been a simple weapons demonstration. Just a thing that needed to be done to keep people happy. But then the convoy got attacked and Tony ended up having open-heart surgery without any medicine in a cave.

The next three months were some of the worst in Tony’s life.

He wasn’t alone in that cave. He was joined by a doctor named Ho Yinson. He was nice and was the one who saved Tony’s life from the shrapnel. He was a good man, but he couldn’t save Tony from the waterboarding, electrocution, and violent words flung his way.

The terrorists who kidnapped Tony were called The Ten Rings. They wanted Tony to make them weapons using SI weapons that they already had in their possession. Tony refused so they tortured him. But after a week of that hell, Tony gave in and started thinking up a plan. He was lucky that Yinson understood ASL or he would have been screwed.

The first thing Tony did was replace his car battery with a miniaturized arc reactor. It would keep him alive for the foreseeable future, but the pain it brought with every waking moment just made Tony feel worse about everything.

The next thing Tony did was make a suit of armour equipped with all sorts of weapons so that he and Yinson could escape. It wasn’t easy. They almost got caught a few times and when it was finally time to get out, it all went to hell. Yinson sacrificed himself so that Tony could escape. And escape Tony did. He blew the entire place to hell before launching himself in the air and landing hard in the sand. He felt his right wrist break on impact.

But he couldn’t dwell on the pain. He had to get further away from that cave and just hope that he found help. Tony wandered in the hot desert for hours before he was found. He was covered in burns and blisters. His chest ached so badly that he felt dizzy. He was dehydrated, starving, and his broken wrist felt numb. He’d never been so grateful to see a military helicopter in his life. And when Rhodey came running to get him, well, he knew he was saved.

Tony cried as Rhodey hugged him and lead him to the helicopter. They brought tony back to base where the field hospital was. Rhodey stayed by Tony’s side as they treated his burns and put a brace in his wrist. The break wasn’t that bad so all he needed was the brace. But when it came to the arc reactor, Tony wouldn’t let anybody see or touch it. He didn’t trust anybody to go near it.

Rhodey stuck by Tony’s side as they finally boarded a military plane to go back home to the states. Tony didn’t say or sign anything the entire flight. He just sat there and watched the clouds through the windows. His eyes were glassy and his mind was elsewhere.

It was a long flight.

When they arrived back on US soil Rhodey helped Tony off of the plane. As the doors opened and they stepped outside Tony was met with the sight of Pepper and Happy coming towards him. He’d missed his friends so much while he was being held captive. All of them ended up in one giant group hug before piling into a car. 

_“I want to call a press conference.”_ Signed Tony once the car started moving. He didn’t have enough energy or care to use what little words he had. 

“Tony you need to go to a hospital.” Worried Pepper as she got a good look at him.

 _“No! I want to do a press conference and then I want to go home and eat real food and take a nap.”_ Signed Tony with an air of finality. Nobody argued with him. So, Happy drive and Pepper called in a press conference. 

When they arrived at the conference hall Stane was there waiting along with a parade of cameras and reporters. Stane tried to touch Tony and guild him inside but Tony was having none of it. He shrugged Stane off and stomped inside and to the podium that was set up. Now normally, Tony would hate being in this kind of situation. He still did, but this was important. He needed to start fixing the problems before they got worse.

Tony made his way up to the podium and waited for everyone to calm down a bit. And once they were, Tony began rapidly signing while a translator translated all his rage and fury. As of that moment, Tony was shutting down weapons manufacturing at SI. He’d been tricked for so long to think that he was doing something good. But he’d seen what really was going on and Tony wanted no part of it.

There was an uproar of course. It was impossible for there not to be one. But Tony didn’t care. After he was done he just walked out and went home. He missed being home. Tony almost cried when he returned and JARVIS and his bots were there waiting for him.

The next few days were hectic, yet oddly calm. Tony slept. Tony slept a LOT. It was the first time he had an actual bed to sleep in in months. He slept, and when he woke up Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey were there with food and comfort. Surprisingly, they all supported his decision. Sure, Rhodey was a little miffed about how this would all affect his work in the military, but he cared about Tony and his wellbeing more than some stupid weapons. 

Then came to rumours. People were saying that Tony wasn’t fit to make decisions for SI because he was an Omega. Saying that he shouldn’t be taken seriously because he doesn’t talk. Saying that the kidnapping must have somehow been his fault.

Tony hid in the lab those days. He worked and worked and worked. He had something big planned. Something world-changing. The first thing Tony did was replace his arc reactor with a new one. One not made out of cannibalized parts. He had Pepper help him put it in. She may have freaked out a bit. And now with that done, Tony began working on a new suit of armour similar to the one he used to escape captivity, but so much better.

It became his obsession. Tony would lock himself away and just… work. He drew up blueprints, built flight stabilizers. Attempted to fly for the first time. He made things bigger and better. 

But that wasn’t enough to help Tony sleep.

The nightmares that Tony regularly had begun to morph from what they normally were. Tony usually dreamt of Howard and all the horrible things he did to him. Now Howard was joined by the Ten Rings and that god awful cave.

So, he took his sleepless aggression out on the Ten Rings. Once the suit was fully functional, Tony took it on a long haul flight to Gulmira. Of course, this was after getting yelled at by Stane and seeing proof that his weapons were still out there.

His mission was successful. Well, successful if you don’t count getting hit by a tank missile and having to try and outfly the US Air Force. But, he destroyed his weapons so he had that going for him. And things would have continued to be fine if Pepper didn’t catch him struggling to get out of his suit.

They had a long talk about what was going on. Well, Pepper talked and Tony signed because he felt exhausted. But, things got to a point where emotions were heavy and Tony needed to let some things out. 

“I shouldn’t be alive.” Whispered Tony. “I shouldn’t be alive unless it was for a reason.”

“No Tony. That’s not true.” Worried Pepper as she sat down beside him at his workbench.

“But it is Pep. I’ve got two dead soulmates, a horrible past, and I’m so fucked up to even talk to people who I don’t trust. I shouldn’t be here unless there’s a reason for it. This thing here. I think this is the reason. So please Pepper. Please help me do this. My weapons are being sold to terrorists and I think Stane is behind it. I have to stop him but I can’t do it alone. I’ve already called Uncle Nick, but he’s still in DC. If I got to the office it’ll be suspicious because I never go. All I’m asking is for you to go and get the files off of Stane’s ghost drive. Please, Pepper.”

“Alright. Fine. I’ll do it. But if things go south just know that I will forever be pissed at you.”

Tony sent Pepper a tentative smile before she left. Tony spent a little while longer down in the lab fixing up his suit before he resurfaced. He was feeling hungry and decided to treat himself to a little bit of ice cream. But, just as Tony was heading up, his phone rang. And, right as he answered it, he felt his body seize up and his breathing become shallow. He was completely helpless as Stane cradled his body and set him down on the couch.

“You’ve hidden away in this house of yours for too long Stark. But I suppose that had it’s uses. I thought I killed the golden goose. But it turns out that you had one last egg to give.” Sneered Stane as he loomed over Tony.

And Tony could do nothing. All he could do was lay there as Stane ripped out his heart and laughed. He felt violated. He felt horrible.

As Stane left, Tony slowly started to regain the use of his limbs. They felt heavy and sluggish, but he dragged himself down to his lab to grab a spare arc reactor. He had to go and stop Stane, but he couldn’t do that while actively dying. So, With DUM-E’s help, Tony got the new reactor in just as Rhodey was arriving to help.

Rhodey helped Tony get into his suit. It was a bit of a process with Tony hurting and feeling like crap but they did it. And soon enough, Tony had taken to the skies to hunt down Stane. Unfortunately, he was a little late on getting there. Pepper was already outside and SHIELD agents were running around. But they stood no chance against Stane and his giant suit.

Tony ended up grappling with Stane before they both took to the skies. If Tony got Stane up high enough he could ice over his suit and drop him down to the ground. So, Tony raced upwards with Stane hot on his tail. The entire time he was yelling at Tony and calling him all sorts of nasty things.

“You’re a goner Stark. My suit is superior in every way.” Sneered Stane as he grabbed Tony’s foot and twisted it. 

“How’d you solve the icing problem?” spoke Tony. Well, it wasn’t really him speaking. Tony had set it up so his suit had an eye-tracking keyboard on the HUD. This was he could communicate while in the armour. But even so, Tony wasn’t really fond of using it. He’d rather just not speak at all of it was up to him. Talking only ever brought problems and pain.

“Icing problem?” asked Stane as the suit began to shut down.

Tony didn’t respond. All he did was hit Stane on the head and watched as he plummeted to the ground. Tony began slowly lowering himself down, but once he landed he discovered that the fight was far from over. Stane was still standing and ready to fight. Tony tried to stand his ground but soon enough he was systematically stripped of his armour.

And that’s when Tony saw it. The reactor overload button. He pointed at it from where he was dangling and Pepper nodded. He knew this was a crapshoot that would likely kill him, but they both knew there was no other choice. So, Pepper overloaded the reactor and Stane was electrocuted to death.

And Tony? Well, he lived, but the events of that night would forever lay on his conscience. 

The next day there were news reports galore about the events of the previous night. Tony was called in to do a press conference. He really didn’t want to do that. His chest ached something awful and his hands shook our of exhaustion, anxiety, and pain. 

But, Tony went out anyway to face the wolves. People were shouting questions, and Tony tried to stick to the script he was given. But the questions got more personal and Tony couldn’t hold back.

_“I Am Iron Man.”_

And the crowd went wild.

Things were alright for a while after that. Tony worked on healing and destroying his weapons. He made a few public appearances as Iron Man. The kids loved him. Well, they loved the suit. Tony himself was convinced that nobody would ever love him.

Tony put almost all of his efforts into righting the wrongs that had happened. He put more power into green energy and healthcare now that SI no longer made weapons. He spent his days working on new designs and his night's moonlighting as a hero and destroying his weapons. It was the only way he could escape the nightmares that plagued him.

And then the palladium poisoning set in.

Tony didn’t realize that something was wrong at first. The pain he felt in his chest just became an everyday normal thing. The shortness of breath was to be expected with a big hunk of metal in his chest. Tony had spent most of his early years covered in blood so seeing his nose bleed more frequently didn’t faze him.

But the black spider-like veins coming from the reactor were cause for concern.

He had JARVIS run some tests. They all came back with the same answer. The palladium in the arc reactor was killing him. At first, Tony just sat there in shock. Just when things were going alright in his life shit had to hit the fan. Then Tony started crying. He was scared. He was scared and in pain and he didn’t know what to do. The only thing Tony knew how to do was build.

So, Tony started building. He needed to find a way to fix this. But, he didn’t tall anyone. He was too scared to. He didn’t want to see the pity in their eyes. He didn’t want the words of condolence. He didn’t want the few people he cared about to suffer seeing him go. So, Tony became distant. He became distant and he built.

But in the end. After hundreds of failed attempts at finding a cure, Tony gave up. His time was up. He was going to die alone. The only solace was that he’d finally get to be with his soulmates.

Tony started getting sicker and sicker. He drank chlorophyll to help counteract some of the more noticeable symptoms so he could get work done, but even that wasn’t enough. Tony knew that as he continued to use his suit he only had months left. So, he had to get his affairs in order.

He started by making sure that Rhodey would get his suits and all his bots after he was gone. He trusted him with them. He made sure that Happy would get all his cars. He sure did love unique cars. And Pepper? Well, she got the most important thing if all.

Pepper was shocked when Tony told her he wanted to appoint her CEO. In fact, everyone was shocked. But, she was honestly better at the job then Tony was so it didn’t raise too much suspicion. But, it raised enough for Fury to come and investigate. Well, not Fury himself. As much as he wanted to there was a bit of an emergency that needed his attention.

So, he sent Agent Natasha Romanov to keep an eye on things. That was a mistake.

She wasn’t the nicest to Tony. From the get-go, she believed all the lies and rumours Howard and Stane had spread about him over the years. She was hardly the first to do that. But the fact that she was snooping around and badmouthing hit at every turn hurt. And she was writing things. Always writing things. The one time Tony tried to ask her about it she yelled at him so bad he had a panic attack in his room 

After two weeks of that hell as well as working with Pepper to transition power to her, Tony finally found out why Romanov was there.

“You’re dying!” shouted Fury once he got into Tony’s room. The Omega was curled up on his bed. His empty nest in the corner of the room lay empty and abandoned.

“I’m sorry.” Whispered Tony. His head was bowed down so Fury couldn’t see the blood coming from his nose for the second time that day.

But Fury did notice and by Tony side in an instant with some tissues. They sat in silence for a little while just sort of taking in the situation at hand. Fury understood why Tony didn’t tell everyone what was happening. He knew that that decision came down to years of Howard Stark’s abuse and the lies fed to him by Stane. He understood, but that didn’t make everything hurt any less. Fury wasn’t heartless. 

“Why did you send her Nick? She’s so mean.” Asked Tony after his face was cleaned up.

“Two things. One, the security council wanted to scout you out for the Avengers Initiative. Which, by the way, you’re on no matter what anyone else says. Second, I was worried. I thought Natasha would be able to figure out what was wrong.”

“You could have just asked.”

“But would you have told me?”

“… No.”

They talked for a little while longer. Nick got the lay down on everything that was happening and everything Tony had tried. From there, Fury got Tony to get the others together so he could tell them what was happening. There were tears. Lots of tears. Pretty much everyone except Fury was crying. 

“I just don’t know what else I can do at this point.” Cried Tony as his nose started bleeding again. “I’ve tried every known element and I can’t figure this out.”

“Well, if no known element exists then just create one. You’re a smart kid. If anyone can do the impossible, it’s you.” Urged Fury.

So that’s what Tony did. He may not have a degree in chemistry, but Tony had the determination and knowhow to get things done. Who knows, maybe he’ll get something cool out of this if it works. So, with a week of hard work and a lot of lab destruction, Tony was able to synthesis a brand new element that he called Badassium.

But even with the new element in place and Tony’s life no longer in the balance, it took three months for him to get better. Tony spent a lot of time on bed rest while he was healing. He got worse before he got better. He threw up a lot. He bled a lot. He felt weak and shaky. He was dizzy most of the time. It wasn’t pleasant. But, he wasn’t alone. Happy was there pretty much every day. Rhodey was there on weekends to keep Tony detracted as they designed a custom suit just for Rhodey. Pepper would pop in on the evenings and kept the board away from Tony so he could get better. Fury was there a few times, but he couldn’t always be there. Sometimes he sent Agent Romanov in his stead to drop off things that would keep Tony busy. She still didn’t like him, but she was the one who was available at the time. 

Eventually, Tony did get better. He liked that. Being better. It was nice to actually get down to his lab and play with his bots without passing out trying to get down the stairs. He also liked still being alive. Sure, he was still lonely and felt empty, but he liked spending time with his friends and his bots. They were important to him.

About a month after all the poison had finally left Tony’s system, Tony was called to Fury’s office. He didn’t really know what to expect. Although, Tony was pretty sure this was just a check in to talk about the Avengers Initiative. That would make sense. 

So, Tony strolled down to his office but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard yelling coming from the other side.

_“I don’t want Stark on this Director. I don’t care if he’s your godson. Stark is a liability on and off the field.”_

_“You and I know that that’s not true Romanov. I’m sure you’ve bought into all the propaganda that the media have written about him over the years. It’s clouding your judgement!”_

_“He’s a liability Fury! He doesn’t talk. He’s prone to panicking. He’ll get people killed!”_

_“Well, then how come you didn’t write any of that in your report? All I see here in continued slander and lies. Everything in here is lies that Howard Stark started!”_

Tony didn’t hear the rest of the exchange. He was too lost in his own head to pay attention. Yet another person alive who didn’t want him. What the hell did he do to deserve all of this? All Tony wanted was to be accepted by people. Sure he knew he’d be without his soulmates and without their love his entire life, but he just wanted people to like him.

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts by Agent Romanov slamming the door open and rushing past Tony, glaring at him as she walked by. Tony timidly entered the office and sat down on the couch Fury had set up in there for him. He didn’t say much of anything, just sat there while Fury did some work. But, after a while, Fury started up a conversation.

“How’s the new tower coming along?”

“… it’s good. Pepper’s happy.” Spoke Tony, his voice never rising above a slight mumble.

“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll be moving in soon.” Tony nodded and the room fell silent again.

“Uncle Nick… why does everyone hate me so much?” asked Tony after a little while. His eyes shone with tears and his head hung low.

“I don’t know kiddo. I just don’t know. The world has been cruel to you. You don’t deserve any of this. Not one single bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony. He sure as hell didn’t have it easy. Unfortunately, things are going to get worse before they get better. Sorry bout that. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I like how this one turned out. I’ll see you all soon! -Shadows 


	3. When I first saw you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! Who’s up for a new chapter. Y’all can probably guess what this one’s about. So, get ready for some angst and misunderstanding. I’ll see you at the end. The song for this chapter is [NFWMB by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6pLTrx94Q)

Waking up almost 70 years in the future was a shock to both Bucky and Steve. They’d both expected to die in the ice, yet here they were. Alive and well and now stuck in the year 2012 with only each other as a constant.

Bucky was handling it better than Steve was. Whereas Bucky was trying to learn things that they’d missed and was talking to people, Steve clammed up and punched things. He refused to talk to others and wasn’t that interested in learning about how things had evolved and changed over their years in the ice.

That’s not to say that Bucky wasn’t having a rough time. He was. He was just handling it better than Steve.

They were only out of the ice for about a month when Steve brought it up. Their missing soulmate. Surely their Anthony must still be alive and still just as stuck at the age of 18 as they were. Steve brought it up to Fury and the man smiled and promised to have someone send over some files about Anthony and some other people from their past. 

The person he sent over was Agent Natasha Romanov. She was an ex KGB assassin from the Red Room who now worked for SHIELD. She came over their apartment with a stack of files. One about Peggy Carter, one for Bucky’s sisters, and one for Howard Stark. Bucky took the files and set them on the table. But he also noticed that Romanov still had a file in her hand. That one must be about their soulmate!

“Here. I’ve got one more for you. I think this was the one you guys requested specifically.” She passed them a file. The outside writing was done in an elegant script. Too elegant to be Fury’s more clinical way of writing. Bucky eyed it suspiciously but Steve took it eagerly with a smile.

Romanov left soon after. Nobody really blamed her. She was a busy agent after all. Not some errand girl.

Steve and Bucky spent the rest of the day reading through the various files and snacking. That was one good thing about being in the 21st century. The snacks were amazing. Things were pretty calm. There were a few tears shed as they passed files between each other, but nothing really big happened until Steve read through their soulmate’s file. 

“This was a mistake.” Sighed Steve as he slapped the file down on the table.

“What was?”

“Looking up Anthony Stark. Seriously! Look at this! What in the hell did we do to deserve a soulmate like this?! He’s horrible!” snapped Steve as he plopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes.

Bucky looked over at Steve and grabbed the file off the table to see for himself. The picture the contents painted wasn’t flattering. It read of an alcoholic playboy who only cared about himself. It spoke of a partier through the old newspaper articles. Yet, these articles were only words and not pictures. There was no proof. And the wording on the SHIELD file was different too. The other ones felt clinical and thorough. This one felt full of contempt and anger. Something seemed off about this file. It felt… fake. Bucky didn’t know why but it did. It felt like… maybe someone had tampered with the file. 

“Steve… something feels off about this.” Worried Bucky as he put the file back down, the contents still open.

“Yeah, like the fact that we got stuck with a horrible person as a soulmate.” Grumbled Steve and Bucky sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to get through to him about this today. 

Bucky leant over to pick up another file, but not before glancing at the one about Anthony. There was something in his sweet brown eyes that just screamed: “HELP ME!”

Two days later Fury was at their door and bringing them back into the fight. They had all the information given to them as they drove down the SHIELD’s floating base. There, they met up with Agent Romanov and a scientist named Bruce Banner. Bucky had read his file on the way over. He seemed like a decent fellow. 

And that was when things got weird.

They located Loki in Leipzig and were quickly dispatched to bring him in. And that was when Bucky and Steve met their soulmate for the first time. Steve and Bucky were on the ground and trying to subdue Loki when music started playing out of the jets speakers. The music distracted Loki long enough for Tony to get a solid hit on Loki.

“Make your move Reindeer Games.” Snarked Tony, but the voice sounded artificial to Bucky’s ears.

The sheer amount of firepower that Tony possessed was enough to get Loki to stand down.

They loaded Loki onto the jet and tied him up before they got air born. Romanov and Steve kept shooting Tony weird looks while Bucky frowned. Tony just stood there with his helmet on and guarded Loki. The flight was relatively calm until they were almost back at the carrier. The jet was rocked with thunder before Loki was stolen away by his brute of a brother. 

“We need a plan of attack.” Urged Steve and James shot him a look. Steve had never made a plan once in his life. 

“I have a plan. Attack.” Came the voice from within the suit.

Seconds later Tony was flying off after Thor and Loki while Bucky and Steve struggled to get on some parachutes. By the time they landed, it appeared that Tony had things pretty much under control. Bucky was impressed. But then Steve had to interfere and Bucky was rolling his eyes and running off after his bullheaded mate. 

They did eventually get things sorted out and everyone back on the jet. Things were kind of awkward for the rest of the flight. Thor talked a lot and Bucky tried to join in to fill the silent void. Steve just grumbled along and Tony pipped up when he felt like it. He still didn’t remove his helmet.

When they arrived back at the carrier Romanov took Loki to a containment cell while everyone else dispersed to get out of their gear.

“What an asshole.” Grumbled Steve as he and Bucky started to make their way to the bridge of the carrier.

“What do you mean?” asked Bucky even though he knew where Steve was going.

“He won’t even take off his helmet and speak to us face to face.”

“I’m sure there's a reason for that Steve.” Cautioned Bucky, but Steve didn’t listen. They stared silently for a moment as the got onto the bridge and found a seat at the table there. They didn’t talk much as Thor and Dr. Banner joined them followed by Agent Romanov and Agents Coulson and Hill. 

Lastly Tony and Fury walked on to the bridge. Tony was making animated motions with his hands and Fury was frowning. Bucky had no clue what was going on.

“Alright, people lets get this show on the road. What do we know so far?” asked Fury as he stood at the head of everything. 

And so began some discussion with Tony occasionally waving his hands around and Fury responding. Bucky didn’t think anything of it, but Steve sure had some problems with the whole situation.

“Why don’t you talk? It’s a bit rude of you not to.” Snapped Steve and Bucky rolled his eyes.

Tony’s eyes widened and he started moving his hands yet again. He was shaking a bit. It worried Bucky and Steve only got grumpier. Luckily Fury stepped in and helped.

“Tony here as selective mutism. He doesn’t really talk at all. He uses sign language to communicate. Normally he has JARVIS translate for him but we haven’t gotten the AI fully integrated onto the carrier yet. When Tony’s in the suit he has a text to speech program.” Supplied Fury as he rested a hand on the Omega’s shoulder. 

Selective mutism? There was nothing in the file they’d been given about that! But, before Bucky could dwell on what that would mean, Fury started speaking again.

“Tony, I want you and Dr. Banner to go to the labs and work on finding the cube. Between the two of you, it should be a piece of cake. Everyone else, start getting ready to fight.”

On Fury’s command, everyone dispersed. Bucky watched as Tony and Dr. Banner went off towards the labs as he and Steve walked off to go and look around for more ammunition, Bucky was starting to run low.

It took a little while, but the eventually found the weapons hanger and got the things they needed. Bucky wasn’t sure that bullets would do much against a god but he could dream. There wasn’t much talking as they got ready. The silence allowed Bucky’s mind to wander and it wandered to Tony.

Back there on the bridge had been the first time he’d actually seen his other soulmate in person. And well… Bucky kinda liked what he saw. Tony was small and skinny yet had some muscle to him. He looked like the perfect size for snuggling. His hair was fluffy and all Bucky wanted to do was run his hands through it. His eyes were all doe-like and sweet. Bucky could probably get lost in them. Then there was Tony’s arc reactor. Bucky didn’t know much about it other then it kept him alive. The baby blue light it emitted was like a beacon that was drawing Bucky in. 

After this hell was over he was going to get to actually know Tony. His gut was telling him that there was something wrong with the file they’d read and he wanted to get to know Tony for himself.

Once they had everything put together, he and Steve started wandering down to the labs. Steve said something about wanting to see what progress had been made on finding the cube. Bucky, of course, followed, if only to get another glimpse of his other soulmate.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” shouted Steve as they walked in and saw Tony smiling and poking Dr. Banner with a small screwdriver.

“Relax Captain. Tony and I were just joking around.” Smiled Dr. Banner.

But unfortunately, the yelling had startled Tony and his hands started shaking a bit.

“YOU SHOULDN’T BE MESSING AROUND AT ALL! WE HAVE A CUBE TO FIND.” Shouted Steve again and Bucky took a step forward and put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

“We are doing that. We’ve got everything locked and going. It just might take a little bit.” explained Dr. Banner and Bucky nodded. He trusted the two scientists to get their work done.

“Whatever. Just find it.” Snapped Steve and Bucky just knew he has to work on him with his anger. 

“What’s going on here?” asked Agent Romanov as she walked into the room. Upon her entrance, Bucky noticed that Tony’s face had paled some and his hands were shoved in his pockets to keep people from seeing the shaking. Bucky was sure there was a story there, but now wasn’t the time to ask.

“Stark is goofing around not doing what he’s supposed to.” Griped Steve and Bucky shot him a look.

“Steve, Dr. Banner literally just said that they are searching for the cube and waiting for things to lock on.” Spoke up Bucky but it seemed he was no longer listening.

And then the yelling picked up. Romanov was yelling at Banner and Tony. Steve was yelling at Tony. Bucky was trying to coral Steve. At one point Fury showed up and was trying to control the situation. Tony’s hands were shaking and Bucky just desperately wanted this moment to be over. 

“And you! Why can’t you just talk like a normal person?! Why are you being so useless?!” snapped Steve as he rounded on Tony. Fury tried to step in and stop all of this, but it was too late. The words Steve spoke set Tony off and in seconds he fled to under the desk and was having a panic attack.

 _“They hate me! They hate me! They hate me! Howard was right! He was right! He was always right! Bad! Bad! Bad!”_ signed Tony.

But of course, nobody but Fury understood what Tony was saying, which made Tony feel worse which escalated things to where Fury had joined him under the desk and Bucky looked like he wanted to cry.

“Tony, no. No. That’s not true. You know it’s not true. Now breathe. Just breathe buddy.” Spoke Fury and everyone looked a bit confused. What had Tony signed that had the normally stoic Fury act so caring?

There was a lot of whispering going on between the occupants of the lab. At some point, Thor had joined them and there were some more snide remarks coming from Romanov, but Bucky didn’t care. He just cared about Tony. He looked so lost and broken. All Bucky wanted to do was take that all away from his Omega. He wanted to make everything better.

After about 10 minutes Tony finally calmed down enough to rejoin everyone from his hiding spot. Bucky looked over at him and wanted to pull the Omega into a hug, but he didn’t. He felt that it would be overstepping.

“Is Tony going to be alright?” Bucky asked Fury once he rejoined the group.

“He’ll be alright. He’s just been through a lot.”

Before Bucky could ask anything further, the carrier shook and the room around them exploded in fire. Bucky fell to the floor and coughed as the air became thick with smoke and debris. He saw Steve out of the corner of his eye. His mate was fine and already getting to his feet so he could get out of there, Bucky was about to do the same when he saw Tony struggling a bit.

“You alright?” worried Bucky as he helped Tony up to his feet. The Omega nodded and followed Bucky out of the room.

Very quickly they got orders from Fury to go fix one of the turbines that was down so that they could remain air born. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get gear in order so they could help. Bucky and Steve had run ahead to the turbine to keep the area clear so that Tony could do what he needed to so once he was in the suit.

That whole rigmarole was horrible. They got attacked by brainwashed SHIELD agents, Tony almost got crushed to death by the blades of the turbine, and Agent Phil Coulson was murdered by Loki. It was hard. The whole situation had everyone still present on edge. Thor was somewhere, Bruce was somewhere, Clint had been recovered but was still unconscious, Tony was hurt. Nothing about this was good.

There was talking after. A LOT of talking. Fury was mad at what had happened and they needed to find where Loki was. It took a little bit, but in the end, it was Tony who cracked the code. Loki was most likely at his tower in New York. The whole Tower ran off a self-sustaining source and would be perfect for Loki’s plans.

Soon after, they were all off into the fray. Bucky stayed with Steve and the others as he watched Tony fly on ahead in his suit. He longed to go with him just to make sure he was alright. That decision was just reaffirmed when they arrived and a FUCKING ALIEN INVASION had started!

Nobody was quite sure how to handle what was happening. Tony was able to relay some information through his text to speech software in his suit so they had something to go off of. Thor eventually showed up and was shooting lightning at whatever was hostile. Bucky and Romanov were struggling to keep up because they were quickly running out of ammunition. Steve was throwing his shield every which way. Tony was in the air taking down the large leviathans that had invaded that air and Clint was shooting his arrows at anything that got past their perimeter.

It was hell. That was the only word that could describe the situation. Hell. Sure, Bruce showed up just in time to Hulk-out and help, but the creatures were still coming and it seemed like there was no hope in sight. All of them were exhausted, running on fumes.

And then they got lucky. Or… not so lucky.

“I can close it! Can anyone hear me? I can close it!” came Romanov through coms.

“DO IT!” commanded Steve.

“NO! Don’t!” came Tony’s reply. The voice sounding just as cold and mechanical as before. Bucky long to someday hear what his real voice sounded like.

“Stark these things are still coming!” shouted Steve as he looked up at the sky.

“Yeah, and I’ve got a nuke, and I know just where to put it.”

And that’s when Bucky’s heart dropped. He knew exactly what Tony was planning. And by the look on everyone else’s faces, so did they.

“Tony no! That’s a one-way trip! You’ll die!” shouted Bucky as he tried to find Tony in the sky above them.

There was complete silence for a second before Tony’s reply came. All it was, was a simple “I’m sorry” before Tony disappeared into the portal with the active nuke on his back. Seconds later the aliens began to drop like flies, dead at their feet. Tony must have destroyed their hive with the nuke. Now all he needed was to try and come back through.

“Close it.” Spoke Steve thought the coms as things began to get rocky on the other side of the portal.

“What? No!” shouted Bucky, but his cries fell on deaf ears. The portal started to close and Bucky prayed that Tony would be able to make it though.

They were lucky. As the portal closed, Tony’s limp form fell through right at the last moment.

“Son of a bitch.” Whispered Steve as he looked to the sky where Tony was falling.

“He’s not slowing down.” worried Thor.

Just as the god was about to fly up to catch Tony, Hulk jumped up and brought the man back down to the ground. It wasn’t a gentle landing at all. Bucky sprinted to where Tony lay, stumbling over debris as he went. He immediately knelt down at Tony’s side and ripped the faceplate off of his helmet to check him over. Tony’s face was slack and pale. There were cuts and bruises around his eyes. And the worst thing of all, the arc reactor was no longer shining. 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT STEVE!” shouted Bucky as his mate joined him at Tony’s side and tried to wake him up. He knew that Steve wasn’t really at fault but he needed to yell at someone for this and Steve just so happened to be right there.

“Oh god.” Was all Steve could say in reply. Even he knew how bad this was.

Second later, Hulk roared out in agony over his fallen friend. The Earthshaking sound must have been enough to do something because seconds later Tony’s eyes were opened a little bit and he was coughing up a storm.

“Hey, hey. Easy Tony. You’re safe. You’re alright.” Soothed Bucky, but it felt like the word were more for him then for Tony.

Tony just continued to cough and sputter. One of his hands went to his chest and Bucky knew something was wrong.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s alright. You’re alright.” Soothed Bucky as he helped Tony to sit up so he could breathe a little bit better. He was still coughing and he looked pale and shaky. They needed medical to arrive as soon as possible.

Fury, through the coms, gave Bucky and Steve instructions on how to remove Tony’s suit so he could breathe easier. Once the suit was off Bucky made sure to rub little circles on Tony’s bad as he slumped forward into his arms. Tony would cough every so often, but he kept his eyes closed.

Luckily, the SHIELD jets arrived and Bucky and Steve helped Tony onto the one that landed in front of them. The other jet was bound for the tower where Thor had joined Romanov in securing Loki and the sceptre.

When they arrived back at the carrier Fury was right there waiting to help. Fury took Tony to medical while Bucky and the others helped make sure that Loki was secure once more. It helped that Thor bound his hands with something from Asgard.

After a little while, they all started making their way down to medical. Bucky was worried about Tony and everyone else had some wounds to tend to. When they arrived, they saw Fury talking with a doctor in one of the rooms. Inside that room, Tony was sound asleep and looked at peace. Bucky hoped he was alright.

“He’ll be fine. His chest took a little hit and caused some pain and he had the breath knocked out of him, but Tony will be fine.” Announced Fury as he walked out of Tony’s room to greet the group of Avengers that had amassed there. There were a few sighs of relief from a few people but for the most part, there was silence. 

“Director Fury, why do you care so much about Stark?” asked Steve.

“Because he’s my godson.” Came Fury’s reply. 

The man didn’t even look back at everyone as he turned back to Tony’s room where the genius was sleeping soundly. Well, that was news to everyone. But there wasn’t time to dwell on that. They had a homicidal god and a dangerous cube to deliver back to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! That was a roller coaster of emotions and everything! What did y’all think? Don’t worry, things will slowly start to work themselves out. You’ll just have to wait. Well, at least everyone’s alive! There’s that. I’ll see you all soon. -Shadows 


	4. No grave can hold my body down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys. Remember when I said things would get worse before they got better. Well, here’s the start of the worse. Happy reading. The song for this chapter is [Work Song by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkL6wR0xghA)

Two weeks after the catastrophe that was the Battle of New York, Fury called all the remaining Avenger together at SHIELD. Well really, everyone was there with the exception of Thor, but nobody knew how to contact him so they just ignored his absence.

“Why are we all here Director. Is there another emergency?” asked Steve always eager for a fight.

“Not at the moment, no. Now, it has been brought to my attention by the Wold Security Counsel that things would be better off if all the Avengers lived under one roof. For once, I agree with them. It’ll force you all to work as a team and train together. Now, Tony has prepared living and training space for you all at his tower. I expect all of you to move in within the week. No arguments.”

And really, other then a few sharp looks at Tony, there were no arguments. So, by the end of the week, all the Avengers had moved in. The space was really nice. There was a gym for training, a firearms course, a communal floor with a large kitchen, dining room, and a movie room. Everybody had their own individual bedrooms on different floors with the exception of Bucky and Steve. Those two were sharing for obvious reasons. The rooms were a little bare other than the essentials but that just left room for everyone to personalize their space to make it feel like home. Tony really did pull out all the stops to make everyone comfortable. 

It was odd, living with others. Tony was so used to living alone. He was used to being able to talk to JARVIS when he liked. He was used to not having to worry in his own home. But now, he felt like a silent ghost as he flitted between his lab and the kitchen when he needed food. He knew that nobody really liked him except Bruce and maybe Bucky, but even that was a long shot. Sure, he and Bruce got along great in the lab. They had fun. But Bucky? Bucky was complicated.

Whenever Bucky wasn’t with Steve or doing other things, he was trying to spend time with Tony. Tony found it odd. He didn’t know what to think. Bucky would try and talk to him in the kitchen. He’d bring Tony snacks down in the lab. Tony was just confused. He was so convinced that his soulmates didn’t want him that none of this made any sense to him.

But Bucky was persistent. He was trying, he really was. He knew that there was something up with Tony. He could tell that he was hurting. That he’d been hurting for a long time. But still, Tony was jumpy around him even though he could tell that Bucky was making some sort of effort. He longed to be by his soulmate's sides. He longed for all this loneliness to end. He longed for some form of happiness. 

But, for as much as Tony wanted to be close to his soulmates, he also wanted to give them their space. He wasn’t sure what Bucky was up to and he knew that Steve didn’t like him. So, he just takes his broken heart and sticks to his own space. He didn’t need to ruin his soulmates with his horribleness.

In the grand scheme of things, Tony keeping himself away from Bucky and Steve was a blessing and a curse. The curse was crippling loneliness and many nights spent in tears. But the blessing, well, it made Steve finally go to therapy.

The straw that broke the camels happened one night after two weeks of the Avengers moving into the tower. Tony had finally surfaced from his lab after two days looking for food. He looked quite sickly and pale and his breathing was a little raspy. Not that anyone really noticed this as most of them were in bed. Steve and Bucky were the only ones still awake and they had the same idea of grabbing a late-night snack. Unfortunately, the snack they were making had Steve getting overly frustrated with the toaster. To be fair, Tony had done some experimenting on it so it wasn’t like a normal toaster, but it shouldn’t have caused this much of a fuss. So, Tony in his sleep-addled hunger decided to help. 

“Oh, hey Tony.” Smiled Bucky tiredly and Tony waved back just a little bit before pointing at the toaster in question.

“I’m guessing you know how to solve our toaster conundrum.” Joked Bucky and Tony gave a little smile back. He liked being helpful. But that smile soon disappeared when Steve opened his mouth. 

“We don’t need your help Omega.” Snapped Steve and Bucky turned to him with shock in his eyes.

“Steve…” cautioned Bucky.

“We don’t need a mate like you. Nobody wants a useless Omega who drinks and sleeps around! Nobody want’s a whore!” growled Steve as he rounded on Tony, causing the Omega to take a few steps back.

Tony wanted to scream out that none of that was true. That he’d never drunk a drop of alcohol and has never even done anything with toys or his own hands let alone another person, not even during his heats when the pain and longing was unbearable. But he didn’t. No, all Tony did was turn around so they couldn’t see him cry as he ran back to his lab, his stomach empty and his heart full of hurt.

“Steve, that was uncalled for.” Snarled Bucky. He was about done with Steve’s attitude.

“Yes it was!” snapped Steve as he made his way out of the kitchen and to the couch. 

Bucky just sighed and stood there for a moment. He desperately wanted to go check on Tony to make sure he was going to be alright, but he also knew that if he didn’t address things with Steve then nothing would ever get done. This was a problem. A big problem that needed addressing. This wasn’t the first time Steve’s anger had gotten the better of him since their defrosting and Bucky knew this had to be addressed. 

“Steve, you’re not dealing with this well. Any of this.” Sighed Bucky as he sat down next to Steve.

“And you are?”

“Yes, I am Steve. SHIELD offered us therapists to help work through everything. I’ve been seeing mine regularly. It’s not taboo anymore. You need to go see yours, Steve. You’re hurting yourself, you’re hurting me, and you’re hurting Tony. You need help.”

“I’m hurting you?” worried Steve and Bucky sighed again.

“Yes Steve, you are. I’m hurting because you are. You’re not doing well Steve. You need to talk to someone who’s not me. You need to talk to a professional who can help you. I know you’re hurt and confused Steve. We’re in the exact same boat. The only difference is that I’m learning to deal with things in a healthy way and you’re bottling things up until you explode with anger. And that anger is almost always directed at Tony. It’s not fair to anyone when that happens.”

“It’s just… so much has changed.”

“I know that punk. But we live here now and we need to learn to handle ourselves. You can’t keep this up.”

The two just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes after that. Steve had some tears in his eyes and Bucky was hugging him in comfort. This just couldn’t go on. Steve needed help and Bucky wasn’t about to let him continue down this path of destruction.

“Stevie, please. You need help. Please let me help you get some. Please, Steve.” Pleaded Bucky as he held his mate in his arms.

“… Ok. Ok, I will.” Whispered Steve and Bucky held him tighter.

The next day Bucky and Steve called SHIELD and set up an appointment for Steve. It was the first big step and Bucky felt so proud of Steve for taking it.

So, while Steve finally went to therapy, Tony slowly got sicker. At first, he just ignored it like he did with the palladium poisoning. He’d been sick before. This was probably just a cold. But then his chest started aching more than normal. He felt light-headed more often. He’d developed this cough that just kept lingering.

Again, Tony tried to ignore everything that was happening. He didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems. That was a problem he had. Tony was well aware that he should probably get some help, but he was just too scared to. Normally he’d ask Rhodey or Pepper, but they were both busy and not in New York at the moment. He didn’t want to cause problems in a tower full of people who didn’t really like him.

So, Tony’s health continued to deteriorate. JARVIS did what he could to keep Tony going, but he urged Tony to get medical attention. But still, it took another week after the kitchen incident for Tony to do something.

Tony had been sitting in his lab working on some blueprints when he began coughing. He began coughing and he couldn’t stop. His chest felt like it was on fire. He felt dizzy. It was horrible. When it was finally over and he could breathe again, Tony looked down at his hands and saw blood mixed in with the mucus. That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t good.

Now, for as horrible as Tony felt a great deal of the time, he didn’t want to die. Sure, he may not be able to have his soulmates, but his friends would be sad if he left. So, Tony went in search of help. Tony stumbled to the elevator and found himself in the living room. He wasn’t the only one there. Steve and Bucky were sitting together and watching some old movies that JARVIS put on. 

Bucky was the first to notice Tony when he came up. It was hard not to when the poor little Omega was coughing so loudly. He got up out of his seat and made his way over while Steve hung back a bit.

“Hey, Tony. You doing alright?” asked Bucky as he looked at Tony. The poor man looked like the walking dead. 

_“Help”_ was all Tony was able to sign before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… cliff hanger. How much do you hate me? Poor Tony. Well, at least Steve is finally getting some help. That’s a plus. But poor Tony. You’ll just have to wait to see what happens next. I’ll see you soon. -Shadows


	5. Distract and Sedate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hands, who’s ready for some heavy angst and a little bit of fluff thrown in the mix? If you are, then strap in cuz it’s gonna be a wild ride. Also, I am not a doctor. I just watch a lot of medical dramas. Shout out to all the real doctors out there. You da MVPs. I’ll see you at the end. The song for this chapter is [Sedated by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_JUReD3QoE) . It’s oddly fitting. You’ll see why. 

Bucky and Steve sat by Tony’s bed in silence as they waited for Fury and the doctor to finish talking out in the hall. The second Tony had passed out Bucky had scooped him into his arms and they brought him down to the medical wing of the tower that had been outfitted especially for the Avengers.

The second Bucky put Tony down on the bed they were pushed out of the room while the doctors got to work. Bucky ended up pacing nervously for the next hour while Steve called Fury and then tried to calm his mate down. Bucky wasn’t able to calm down until they were allowed to see Tony again.

So, that’s where they were now. With Bucky and Steve at Tony’s bedside and Fury in the hall talking to the doctor. Neither could really take their eyes off of Tony as they held his hands. Even Steve was holding Tony’s hand. The whole thing scared him. He really was scared.

And it was hard not to be. Tony looked like a ghost as he lay still on the white sheets of the bed. At that moment Steve was really able to see just how small and fragile Tony was. He was short, he was skinny, all he wanted to do was hold him. There were wires all over Tony’s chest. He had IV lines in his arms giving him medicine. He had on an oxygen mask to help him breathe a bit. Steve knew this was bad. This was really bad.

But, before Steve could get trapped in his own head, Fury and the doctor came back in.

“Alright, Fury had given me the go-ahead so I’ll explain to the two of you what’s all going on.” Started the doctor and Bucky and Steve listened with rapt attention.

“Mr. Stark here has a very severe chest infection because of his arc reactor. It’s affecting his breathing and we’re worried the infection may spread to his blood. We’ve started him on antibiotics and steroids to help work on the infection. It will take some time and there will most likely be instances where we’ll have to suction mucus from his lungs as his body fights this off. Once the infection is under control, he’ll need to have surgery to stabilize the reactor and his sternum, but that’s still about a month away.”

None of what the doctor had said sounded good. The doctor continued talking for a little bit longer. He wanted to get a treatment plan all drawn up with Fury. Bucky and Steve continued to listen closely. They wanted to help where they could. Steve especially. He knew he fucked up and he needed to make things right.

Once the doctor was done explaining everything he took his leave. That just left them alone with Fury, and boy was he living up to his name.

“Alright you two, we need to have a serious talk.” Spoke Fury and both soldiers just knew that they were going to get a nice talking to.

“Look, I get that you’re Tony’s soulmates and Alphas and all that, but I need to make some things very clear.” Started Fury as he paced around the room. “I know for a fact that some of you haven’t been making things easy on him.” Sneered Fury as he made eye contact with Steve. Steve just bowed his head a bit out of shame.

“Now, Tony’s life hasn’t exactly been easy. Poor kids had it rough from the moment he was born. Mother never really got to hold him. Father beat the shit out of him so much that he stopped talking all together at only four years old. He was bullied mercilessly at school. He was framed as a partying playboy by his father and his associates at just 15 years old to discredit him. He’s had Alphas try to force themselves on him multiple times. He’s almost died from having the arc reactor ripped out while he was paralyzed. His life has been filled with slander because people were so willing to believe the lies his father crafted. It’s been horrible. Now, I don’t need to tell either of you that making his life more difficult then it already is would be a huge mistake. If you are going to stay by his side then I expect you to stay there and make him happy for once. Make sure he’s cared for and that he doesn’t die. Do I make myself clear?” spoke Fury.

Steve and Bucky just nodded. They were in shock over what they’d just been told. Everything that Fury had said was just horrible. And the fact that his mother had barely held him! That was one of the worst. It explained a lot though. Babies that didn’t get to bond with an adult and scent them after being born, especially Omegas, always ended up having problems later. It was just heartbreaking that their Omega was one of those people.

“Good. It’s good that you understand. Now, I’ll be taking my leave for a bit. I have some things to take care of at SHIELD. Keep him safe or pay the price. And, I suggest reading through this.” And with that Fury passed over a thick envelope to the Alphas and left the room.

Bucky and Steve were nervous to open the envelope. They knew what was inside. It was Tony’s information. They knew from what Fury just said that the story inside would be heartbreaking. But, the knew that had to read it. They had to make it up to Tony. They had to make things better. Steve had to make things better.

So, they opened the envelope and cried as the story of Anthony Stark unfolded. It took only seconds for Steve to regret everything. He should have listened to Bucky about the first file. 

“I’m so stupid Buck. I’m so fucking stupid. I fucked up so badly and now Tony’s sick. He’s really sick and I’ve been nothing but a jerk to him. How could I do this? He’s our soulmate. How could I believe all those horrible things? Why didn’t I just give him a chance?” cried Steve as he put down the envelope and started pacing the room. 

“I don’t know Steve. I don’t know.” Spoke Bucky as he got up to hug Steve. “But you can’t dwell on this right now, Tony needs us. He needs us to do better by him.”

“He’s just… he’s just been through so much. He’s been through so much and we couldn’t protect him.” Spoke Steve as he slowly started sobbing.

Bucky just held him as they cried together. Both wished they could turn back time and change how things happened. Both wished they could go back to the days where things were simple. But they couldn’t. All they could do was be there for Tony and show that they cared.

After a little while, they retook their seats at Tony’s side. They knew they had to do right by him. They knew they needed to be there for their Omega. They knew that Tony would probably be waking up soon and they knew they had to keep their emotions under control so that Tony wouldn’t be scared with everything was happening.

And they were right.

Tony woke up slowly as he regained his senses. But unfortunately, the first thing he felt was pain. His chest burned and hie felt needles in his arms. There was something over his mouth and his vision was blurry. So, Tony did what any sane person would do. He began to struggle. Fortunately, Bucky and Steve had noticed right away and Steve went to hold Tony’s arms while Bucky offered soothing words. 

“Hey sweet Omega. Just relax. We’ve got you. You’re safe.” Soothed Bucky as he petted Tony’s hair to keep him still. Tony’s subconscious must have been listening because as Bucky soothed him, he began to calm down.

They all stayed like that for a while. Steve held Tony’s hands while Bucky petted his hair. They took turns offering soothing words and comfort until Tony finally managed to open his eyes.

“Hey there sweety. It’s alright. You’re alright.” Soothed Bucky as Tony tried to focus on what was going on. Tony’s hands twitched like he wanted to say something but he didn’t even try.

Not long after waking up one of the doctors arrived to explain everything to Tony. He didn’t take in much information other than the fact that he was really sick and would need surgery in a little bit. Normally Tony would have freaked out at the thought of surgery. He hated everything to do with that. The last time he’d had any kind of surgery he was awake and in a cave. And yet, he wasn’t freaking out. The soothing scent and touch of his Alphas grounded him and gave him some sense of peace. 

And that was something that really confused Tony. He was so certain that his Alphas didn’t want him, yet they started with him 24/7 while he was in medical. Over the past few days when Tony was in and out of consciousness, neither left his side for longer than 20 minutes. Bucky and Steve stayed with him and offered comfort when Tony was in pain. They offered reassurances when Tony had to have the mucus suctioned. They offered honest to god love in the form of little forehead kisses whenever he woke up or fell asleep.

But what surprised Tony the most was when he discovered that his Alphas were learning ASL.

After Tony’s first week in medical, he’d regained enough strength to be able to sign again. He didn’t feel as shaky as he had previously and he had some dexterity again. So, he started using sign to communicate with the doctors and with Fury when he came to visit. Tony wished Rhodey could be there, but he was on assignment and that made Tony sad.

So, with Tony singing and being about to communicate again, he started asking questions.

 _“Why are you here? Why do you stay?”_ asked Tony one afternoon. He was feeling a bit defeated and cranky because they had to change his IV and he was hurting.

Now Tony had expected for JARVIS to translate what he said for Bucky and Steve. But what he got was something much better.

 _“Because you’re our Omega. We were stupid but now we want to make things better. You’re ours.”_ Signed Bucky and Tony’s jaw dropped. Sure the signs were choppy and there was a whole lot of fingerspelling, but the intent was there.

 _“We want to make it up to you Tony. Want to make everything get better.”_ Signed Steve and Tony could hardly believe what was happening. Steve and Bucky weren’t just learning sign and then talking back to Tony using words, they were actively using the language to communicate back.

There were tears in Tony’s eyes as he watched what was going on. So few people had bothered to learn sign so they could understand him. Even more had tried to push him to talk and that had lead to panic attacks. But these two Alphas were going out of their way to learn and make Tony’s life easier.

Bucky and Steve must have sensed how Tony was feeling because not long after that he was surrounded by hugs and cuddles.

And so began the almost constant cuddling. Bucky and Steve would take turns curling up with Tony on his bed. The added heat and calming scents kept Tony calmer and easier to work with when it came to doctors needed to do things. Bruce had come to visit and had brought down a tablet to keep Tony occupied in between treatments and naps. Bucky and Steve would often play movies for him on it once they’d figured everything out. It kind of made Tony smile watching them flounder around with it at first. 

One thing that the Alphas quickly realized was that Tony didn’t really get any visitors. Sure, Fury, Pepper, and Happy dropped by when they could and Bruce showed up every few days, but other than that, Tony had no one. The few times that Clint and Natasha had come down it was to talk to Steve and Bucky. They didn’t even ask after Tony even though he was laying down in the bed right in front of them. It hurt. It must be rough for Tony to be surrounded by Alphas and Betas all the time. Tony was the only Omega in the tower. It had to be rough for him.

About a week after the daily cuddles started was when Tony’s nightmares returned. He’d been slowly regaining energy as he slowly healed, but that also meant that his brain had enough energy to dream. And the dreams weren’t pleasant. The sad thing was Tony didn’t even scream when he woke up from his nightmares. He was silent even in fear. He would only shed silent tears when he woke up.

Bucky and Steve never did learn what the nightmares were about. But from reading Tony’s file they knew they must be horrific. All they could do was hold Tony and offer comfort when he had them. Offering Tony physical comfort seemed to work best. He’d been without positive touch for so many years that having two strong Alphas there for him put him at ease.

After Tony had been in medical for a month and a half, his chest had cleared up enough for the doctors to perform the surgery on his sternum. The whole ordeal was… horrible. Tony was absolutely terrified now that he was well enough to understand what was going to happen. He outright refused to have any doctors come near him, absolutely convinced that they were going to operate on him without anesthetic like back in Afghanistan.

In the days leading up to the surgery, Tony was a wreck. He would shake and cry silently every time a doctor came into the room to do a test. Just getting blood drawn was like an Olympic sport. Both Steve and Bucky would have to hold Tony still in their arms so he wouldn’t get hurt. There were times Tony was shaking so bad that the bed shook along with him. Often when the doctors left, the two would just cuddle with Tony as he cried. Those moments were the first time the two Alphas heard Tony make any kind of noise that wasn’t cough or gag.

The sound of their Omega weeping in fear would forever be burned into their memories.

The day of Tony’s surgery was hard on everyone. Tony was terrified, Bucky and Steve were nervous. It just wasn’t good. But it was one of those things that had to happen. Tony barely tolerated all the doctors around prepping him for surgery. The only reason he wasn’t struggling was a mix of medication and his Alpha’s scents. It helped calm him down enough for the doctors to do their work. But when it came time to put Tony under, it was a different story. Bucky and Steve were allowed to stay with Tony for that part. Being close to a mate made things easier for everybody in these kinds of situations. So, Bucky and Steve stayed close to Tony’s side as the doctors got everything ready and strapped down his arms so he didn’t dislodge anything important.

“You’re safe doll. You’re safe.” Soothed Bucky as he tried to not let his own fear show. “You’ll be sound asleep thins time. You’ll be safe and you’ll be getting better.”

“You’ll be safe darlin’. We’ll be right here with you. You’re safe.” Spoke Steve as he petted a hand over Tony’s head.

The poor Omega was crying and shaking a bit. He was really scared. Again, nobody could really blame him, but the sight was sad on its own. Bucky and Steve continued their gentle touches and reassurances as the doctors' put Tony under. He’d struggled a bit and it left them heartbroken as they were escorted out to the waiting area where they would spend the next 8 hours.

The wait was agonizing for the two Alphas. They couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t really do anything until they knew that Tony was alright. They just sort of curled up on the couches there and sat in silence. Sure, there were a few discussions when Bruce came down to check on things.

When a doctor finally came out after 8 and a half hours to tell them that Tony was stable and had done alright, they hugged each other tightly. They couldn’t be with Tony for a few days yet because he was still sedated and in isolation to keep any new infections at bay, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that Tony had made it and could begin to heal. His sternum would be stronger and more resistant to infections. That was a pretty good trade-off for not being able to be at Tony’s side for the moment.

Two days later they finally got to see Tony. They were taking him off of sedation and the doctors wanted the two Alphas there to help Tony with the pain. He’d be in pain for a while yet between healing and the physical therapy that would need to start so Tony would work on his lung capacity. But for now, Bucky and Steve were just happy to be there with Tony.

They held him and offered reassurances as Tony woke up in tears of pain. They offered little forehead kisses and comfort as Tony was slowly taken off his medications. They offered support and encouragement as Tony started his therapy and slowly got stronger. The two Alphas were with Tony every step of the way.

To Tony, the fact that his soulmates stayed felt amazing. He’d been so convicted for his entire life that he’d never have anything like this. The fact that not only were his Alphas alive, but they had decided to stay with him, it was just perfect. Sure, Tony was still plagued with doubts and insecurities, but he still had something. He still, for the moment, had the one thing he was told he’d never get. 

Love. 

So there, after three agonizing months in medical, Tony finally got to leave. It felt amazing. He was finally free and healing. He had two Alphas who stuck with him. It was amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… what did everyone think. Steve’s finally gotten his head out of his ass and Tony’s on the mend. I think it’s about time that things start getting better don’cha think? Well, get ready for some more fluff and some smut in future chapters. I’ll see you all next Friday! -Shadows 


	6. Imagine being loved by me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like things will finally start looking up for Tony and his Alphas. Get ready for some fluff and a bit of angst. I’ll be seeing you all at the end. The song for this chapter is [Talk by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCCtiK7KlSo) . Also the new Starkid musical, Black Friday, just came out and it’s AMAZING!!! Highly recommend you watch it.  
> Her's the link so you can watch it! [Black Friday!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqt4_tHLSB4&t=200s)

Getting to finally take Tony out of medical was amazing. Steve carried Tony comfortably in his arms while Bucky lead the way up to Tony’s room with the intention of tucking the Omega away in his nest and wrapping him comforting scents.

That wasn’t what happened.

When they arrived on Tony’s floor and took the tired Omega to his room, they very quickly discovered that his nest was completely barren. The circular divot in the floor that normally held soft blankets and pillows for an Omega and their mate to sleep in was empty. There was nothing there. In fact, the room itself was pretty barren. Even the bed in the corner only had a few sheets and pillows. None of the comfort objects that Omegas normally used when making their space.

The whole appearance of the room made Steve and Bucky sad. Omegas thrived when they had a safe, comfortable place to rest up and make their nest. Tony had none of that. For one reason or another (probably because of Howard), Tony had long denied himself the comfort he needed. Their scents turned sour with anger over the situation. They hated that Tony had lived like this for so long.

But, their scents turning from happy to angry, made Tony feel uneasy. Very quickly the Omega was shying away and trying to hide from the punches he’d grown used to in his youth. Luckily, both Steve and Bucky were quick to pick up in their mistake and were able to take action.

Steve continued to hold onto Tony as he sat them down on the bed and cuddled the poor Omega close. While Steve worked on soothing Tony, Bucky went back to their floor and grabbed as many soft things as he could to put in Tony’s nest. They weren’t going to leave their Omega anytime soon so they could spare the blankets. 

When Bucky arrived back on Tony’s floor, he was quick to get Tony’s nest set up so Steve could place the now sleeping Omega somewhere more comfortable. Somewhere safe where he could sleep and be at peace.

Steve was extra gentle as he placed Tony in the nest and tucked the blankets around him. He and Bucky stood back for a second as they watched their Omega sleep soundly in his new nest. Seeing Tony like this, so at peace and free from all the wires that were on and in him in medical made them happy. Soon enough, both Alphas had tucked themselves around Tony so protect him as he slept.

Tony had no nightmares that night.

The trio stayed in the nest for about a week before allowing Tony to leave. Tony had been instructed to rest by his doctors so both Alphas took great care in making sure their Omega had what he needed. They had years of hurt and neglect to make up for.

They talked a lot during that time. And by talk that meant signing back and forth to each other while Bucky and Steve got better at sign language. In that time, Bucky, Steve and Tony got to know more about each other. Bucky talked about his favourite memories growing up, Steve talked about his Ma and the cakes she’d make when they had enough ingredients. Tony talked about Rhodey and his bots. There was always a smile on his face when he was telling them about DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. Bucky and Steve couldn’t wait to mee them.

After a week just chilling in Tony’s brand new nest, they finally ventured out to the other areas of the tower. As much as Bucky wanted to drag them all to the kitchen on the common floor to make some food together, none of them could really avoid the call of going to Tony’s lab and meeting the bots.

Upon entering the lab, they were immediately bombarded with three excited bots who all but swarmed Tony. The Omega excitedly introduced Steve and Bucky to his bots as if he was introducing them to his own children. And in a way, the bots were his children. He’d made them with love after all. And seeing Tony play with them in the lab just drove that point home.

That was the first time the Alphas had heard Tony laugh. The sound was magical.

Bucky and Steve slowly worked on getting Tony reintegrated into life at the tower. They made sure he and Bruce had time to do science together. They worked on doing more team building activities so that Tony would feel less isolated in his own home. Thor came back from Asgard two weeks after Tony was released from medical. Steve took it upon himself to fill him in on what he’d missed. Thor was just happy that Tony was doing better.

In that time, Bucky and Steve had come to a sort of realization. Despite being at Tony’s side for months now, they’d never given their Omega a proper kiss. Sure, they’d kissed his hands, his cheeks, and head, but never a good and proper kiss.

They had to remedy that.

So, they took Tony out on a date. It wasn’t anything particularly special on the surface, but it was special for them. They went out to Central Park so that they could all get some fresh air. After being stuck in the tower for so long, it was nice to be able to just get out and breathe. Bucky packed a little picnic lunch and they brought Tony to a little secluded part where nobody really went. It felt nice to have this time together.

The two Alphas spent most of the time trying to get Tony to laugh. They’d fallen in love with his laugh. It was just such a beautiful sound. They could drown in Tony’s laugh.

It was when they were packing up that Bucky and Steve made their move. They didn’t want to do anything overly dramatic. Tony would just freak out of they did. So, they kept things simple. Bucky pulled Tony into his arms and gave him a sweet little kiss before passing him off to Steve who did the same.

Tony was a little shocked at the Alpha’s actions. Sure, he'd been kissed before, but all his previous kisses had been from unwanted advances that almost ended in assault. To be kissed out of love, it felt different. Tony blushed something awful as both Alphas pulled him into their arms and kissed him again.

“You blush so pretty doll.” Smiled Bucky as he kissed Tony again. He would never grow tired of kissing his mates.

“Look so pretty between us.” Chuckled Steve as he too kissed Tony again.

And there, in that moment, everything felt right. Everything was as it should be. And Tony felt loved. So, so, so loved. He never felt this loved before. A part of his brain was always questioning what he did to deserve this and how long it would last. But at that moment Tony wasn’t listening to that part of his brain. He was just enjoying feeling loved and cherished by the two Alphas who held him in their arms. 

Two days after that fantastic first kiss, neither Alpha could really stop kissing Tony. No matter what room they were in, one of them would inevitably pull Tony to their side to give him a kiss. Not that Tony was complaining. He very quickly learned to love their kisses.

But there was someone in the tower who did not love all the PDA and such. Every time Tony walked into a room his Alphas were in, Natasha would always scoff, look angry, and leave. It left a sour taste in everyone’s mouths and Steve was intent on knowing why. He’d admittedly held a bit of a grudge against her since he found out about the fake file and him falling for it and hurting his sweet Tony. He wanted to know why she did what she did. He needed some closure.

So, one afternoon when Tony was working down in his lab with Bruce and Bucky was working on dinner, he cornered Natasha in his office and demanded answers. 

“We need to talk Romanov.” Spoke Steve as he backed her into a corner.

“About that?” asked Natasha as she feigned innocence.

“You know damn well what I mean.” Snapped Steve. “Now tell me why you did it? Why go to all that trouble to help discredit an innocent man?”

“Because he’s weak.” Snarked Natasha and Steve’s eyes narrowed. “He’s weak. He’s an emotional mess. He doesn’t talk to normal people. He steals all of Fury’s time because he’s so stunted and incompetent around other people. I don’t care if his daddy beat him. He probably deserved it. He’s a weak Omega.”

“ENOUGH!” shouted Steve and Natasha had the audacity to flinch. “Enough. I won’t stand here and let you badmouth my mate. You know nothing about him. You’re making judgements based on false facts and bias. Tony is the strongest Omega I have ever met. You have no idea what he’s lived through and come out stronger for. You almost had me convinced of your lies Romanov, so I’m giving you a warning. You’ve got one chance left. If you make ANYTHING hard for Tony. If you as so much look at him wrong, you’re off the team. Got it?” 

Natasha nodded and Steve stormed out of the room, leaving the shocked Alpha in his tracks. And that should have been the end of all that drama. But it wasn’t. Right as Steve was slamming the door behind him he all but ran into Tony. The Omega was shaking like a leaf as tears fell from his eyes. He had heard everything that Natasha had said and it really got to him. 

“Oh sweetheart, what’s got you so worked up?” asked Steve as he carefully picked Tony up and carried him in his arms.

Tony’s hands were shaking so bad, but Steve would make out the signs for “Bad”, “Weak”, and “Burden”. Steve hated that Tony believed those words that were constantly said about him. He hated that society had drilled those words into his head and hurt his sweet Omega.

He hated that he had once said those words to Tony.

Steve took Tony back to his nest and bundled him in blankets and had JARVIS call Bucky back up from the kitchen. All the while, he whispered sweet little things to Tony to help comfort him. He knew at this point that Tony wouldn’t be able to listen to reasoning. Not when he was this worked up.

Bucky arrived up to the nest quickly. He’d brought a few plates of dinner with him as to not let it go to waste. They took turns feeding Tony little bites of dinner as he began to calm down. He looked so sweet all bundled up in various fluffy blankets. All the two Alphas wanted to do was cuddle Tony and keep him away from the world.

But that wouldn’t address the situation at hand.

Once Tony had calmed down enough to communicate effectively, Bucky and Steve had a long talk with him about self-worth. They tried to talk to Tony about maybe seeing a therapist but Tony instantly froze up at the idea. That was when they learned that Tony had seen one in the past.

It hadn’t ended well for him. Tony came out of those appointments too scared to really do anything. He was traumatized from the experience. They later learned that the “therapist” had been paid off by Stane to keep Tony compliant for him, but the damage had been done. 

It took a lot of talking over the next few days to convince Tony to see someone. And then, Tony agreed to do anything if the therapist was vetted by Fury and that Bucky and Steve be allowed there with him.

Tony hated therapy once he started. He spent the first few session sitting between his Alphas and refusing to sign anything. He was absolutely terrified that this person would hurt him like he had been in the past. Bucky and Steve were the ones to relay information that Tony had preapproved.

It still took a long time for Tony to be able to tell the therapist anything on his own. Nobody really blamed him though. And even then it wasn’t much. As much as Tony’s therapist wanted to see him almost every day to talk, they all decided that it would be easier for Tony to only talk every two weeks. Tony was still skeptical and uncooperative. Again, nobody blamed him, but it was still rough.

An upside to the situation though, was that Tony and his Alphas grew closer through the experience. So, close that Tony was thinking about trying to use his words with them for the first time. Now wasn’t that a scary thought. But Tony was also so sure that he could trust them. They’d stayed by his side and hadn’t left once they got there. He needed them to know how he felt, and words seemed to be the best way.

Tony waffled back and forth about how he would do this. He didn’t want them to get mad if he chose the wrong words. So, Tony decided to play it safe. On a chilly night in November, while they were all cuddled close in their nest, Tony decided to talk.

“Alpha?” asked Tony shyly as he curled in closer between them.

Bucky and Steve laid there in absolute shock for a moment. Had… Had Tony just talked?! Had Tony just talked… to them?! A huge smile spread over their faces as they looked down at their sleepy Omega.

“Tony, baby! You’re talking.” Smiled Bucky as he pulled Tony closer to his front while Steve pressed against the Omega’s back. Tony nodded and buried his face in his chest.

“Such a pretty voice darlin’. So proud of you for sharing it with us.” Cooed Steve as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist.

“Really?” whispered Tony, still unsure of the situation.

“Very sure. Knew you’d sound pretty for us. Such a perfect little Omega.” Praised Bucky as he leant down as gave Tony a not so chaste kiss. 

They spent the entire night showering Tony in kisses and cuddles. They wanted their Omega to know how proud they were of him for finally finding the courage to talk to them. Fuck, they loved him so much.

Tony had been out of medical for three months when the question of his heat came up. It was a chilly December day when Bucky and Steve approached him down on the lab and sat him down on the couch while he was in the middle of a project. He tried to act put off, but Tony was never one to deny himself cuddles from his Alphas.

“Tony, Bucky and I have been meaning to ask you something.” Began Steve. Tony nodded and waited for him to continue.

“Well, we wanted to know when your heat was and what you wanted us to do?” asked Steve and Tony looked a little confused.

“It’s close to Christmas. What do you mean you want to know what to do?” asked Tony. He was starting to feel a bit on edge with the questions.

“Well, do you want us there? I know we’re soulmates, but if you don’t want us there then we’ll leave you alone for that time.” Asked Bucky and Tony’s brows furrowed.

“You’re my Alphas. You’re supposed to be there.” Stated Tony a bit apprehensively.

“Tony, just because we’re mates does not give us a right to your heat. That’s an extremely intimate time. Now, do you want us there? You can say no and we’ll listen.” Stated Steve and Tony looked down at his hands. He’d been terrified for years that he wouldn’t get to make this choice for himself. And now that he was actually presented with the choice he felt all giddy but also nervous. But, he knew the answer.

“Want you there.”

“Ok baby. We’ll be there. We won’t leave you.” Soothed Bucky. “Now, do you have any rules for us? Anything you need us to know about your heats?” 

“I… I don’t understand.” Whispered Tony and both Alphas looked concerned.

“We want to make sure we don’t cross any lines baby. We want to make sure you feel nice and safe the entire time.” Spoke Bucky as he held Tony’s hands in his. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Tony, still a bit confused.

“Well, what do you like during your heats?” asked Steve as he slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done anything before.” Whispered Tony in shame. A blush spread across his cheeks as he spoke.

“Nothing? Not even toys or your own fingers? Surely you must have done that.” Asked Bucky in confusion.

“Nothing.” Admitted Tony. “Never even touched myself. Wanted to save myself for you.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart. You didn’t need to make yourself suffer for so long because of us. You didn’t need to be in pain for all this time.” Worried Steve as he pulled the Omega onto his lap and hugged him close. Both he and Bucky had frowns on their faces. They’d learned how painful it was for Omegas who didn’t get any kind of relief during their heats. The thought that Tony had allowed himself to live in pain for years just to save himself for them, well, it broke their hearts. Tony deserved so much better.

“Fuck baby. We’re gonna take such good care of you.” Cooed Bucky as he moved in closer to hold Tony as well.

The three spent the next hour talking about what would happen when Tony went into heat. This included the very high probability of pregnancy. Omegas who spend their heats with their soulmates found that birth control didn’t work a all. It had something to do with biology, but none of them knew much about it. This was a very serious talk for all of them. Bucky and Steve wanted Tony to know what he was getting into so that he would feel safe and comfortable for his entire heat.

When Tony said that he still wanted the two Alphas there they breathed a sigh of relief. They really did want to help Tony though his heat. But that also got Steve thinking. Like, really thinking. Like, the kind of thinking that’s not exactly PG.

You see, Steve couldn’t really stop thinking about what Tony would look like while pregnant. So he had a bit of a kink. It wasn’t the end of the world. His mind would just wander to images of Tony all round with their babies, safe and naked in their nest. He may have asked Bucky to help him when his thoughts lead to ill-timed erections. 

Fuck. Neither of them could wait till Tony finally went into heat. They just knew that they’d take good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo! Sexy times afoot! Next chapter is pretty much 100% porn and feelings. I hope you’ll be ready. Tony’s about to get some of that good lovin’. I can assure you he will be thoroughly ravished with two big strong Alphas there for him. Well… I’ll be seeing you all soon. -Shadows 


	7. So move me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! It’s time for a whole entire chapter of just sex. Not much plot, but a fuck tonne of sex. You’ve been warned. I’ll see you at the end. The song for this chapter is [Movement by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM)

Tony’s heat hit late on Christmas eve. But that wasn’t a worry. None of them bad planned anything because of this and had celebrated with the team, Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey the day before. Well, Rhodey had phoned in, but he still counted.

They’d been prepared for Tony’s heat to hit a few days beforehand. There was plenty of water on hand. Steve had loaded the room up with snacks. Bucky had made sure that the nest was full of soft things. And Tony, well, they had him relax as much as possible.

When Tony’s heat finally hit, all three of them were snuggled up together in the nest. It was a slow start at first. Tony’s scent became sweeter and more intoxicating, the room became hotter, and Tony started whining a bit. It was time. 

“Shh, sweet thing. Don’t you worry. We’ve got you. We’ll take care of you. Give you everything you need.” Soothed Bucky as he and Steve started to remove their clothes before doing the same for Tony. Tony just blushed but didn’t fight their actions. His eyes were already glazing over with heat.

The two Alphas had discussed things beforehand so that they had a game plan going into Tony’s heat. And now it was time to implement everything. They started out slow. They needed Tony to feel comfortable while he was out of it. Steve started by giving Tony sweet little kisses and running his hand over Tony’s chest and stomach. Bucky decided to move a little lower. He got himself situated between Tony’s legs and was giving Tony gentle touches on his inner thighs. The poor thing was already worked up. His eyes were shut and he was letting out some delightful little mewls. It was the most sound that either Alpha had ever heard Tony make.

They couldn’t wait to make him scream.

“Want me to touch you baby-doll?” cooed Bucky as he looked down at Tony’s weeping member. It was practically drooling with want and attention.

“Please… Alpha.” Breathed out Tony and Bucky smiled.

Steve leant down to kiss Tony fiercely while Bucky took great joy in being the first person to ever touch Tony like that. Bucky grasped Tony’s member in his hand and gave it a firm yet gentle stroke. Tony moaned out loudly and arched off of the blankets while his hands twisted in them.

“Does that feel good darlin’?” asked Steve as he peppered kisses over Tony’s chest and arc reactor. Tony just moaned in response.

As Tony responded to his two Alphas, Bucky felt like it was time to progress things a little further. The hand that was making soothing circles over Tony’s moved slowly to prod over Tony hole. Tony whined and wiggled around while Bucky and Steve just smiled. 

“Gettin’ so wet for us doll. Smell so good.” Smirked Bucky as he slowly pushed a finger in and watched for signs of pain. Heat made penetrative sex for Omegas more pleasurable and way less painful, but Bucky and Steve still wanted to be careful. 

Bucky took his time in fingering Tony open. He revelled in the feeling of his Omega clenching down on his fingers. He felt so warm and wet. Bucky was aching to get in and make love to his Omega. Between that and the sounds Tony was making, Bucky felt more than ready to knot and bond with his Omega. And by the look in Steve’s eyes, he was ready too.

“You ready doll? Gonna make you feel so good.” Cooed Bucky as he and Steve helped Tony to lay down comfortably.

They’d talked everything over beforehand. Bucky got the honour of taking Tony first. Steve thought it fitting. After all, Bucky was the one to reach out to Tony first and show him affection. So, Bucky would mate first while Steve would make sure that Tony was surrounded by comforting scents.

So, now that everything was ready and Tony was comfortable, Steve laid down at Tony's side and turned his head to lay at his neck. He wrapped his arms around the Omega to make him feel secure and Bucky positioned himself at Tony’s entrance. Bucky pushed in slowly and let out a deep, guttural groan of his own.

“Fuck baby-doll. You’re so tight. Such a good little Omega. Made just for us ain'tcha.” Tony just gave a small little moan in response.

Bucky started out slow. He wanted to take his time with this. He wanted Tony to feel safe and satisfied. But Christ it was had when Tony was laying there beneath him, his legs spread, eyes screwed shut, and bonding glands on display. Tony was the picture of pure sin. Steve was whispering sweet little encouragements to Tony and holding his arms down. Tony, on the other hand, was letting out sinful little moans that were doing things for the two Alphas.

“Fuck Tony. Such a good Omega. So tight. You look like pure sin baby-doll. Fuck. Can’t wait to knot you. Feel you around me.” Growled Bucky as he sped up.

Bucky made sure to hit Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Tony screamed and arched off of the blankets as Bucky drew him closer and closer to completion. Bucky could feel his knot starting to swell. He knew this wouldn’t last much longer. With a look over at Steve, Steve got the message and snaked one of hand down to gently pull at Tony’s cock. It took only a few touches before Tony was screaming and cumming for the first time ever. His eyes rolled in his head as he tightened up around Bucky. Steve made sure to pull Tony’s head to the side so Bucky could bite at the exposed glands once he came.

“Fuck doll. So tight. So good. Gonna mark you up baby. Make you mine. FUCK!” growled out Bucky as his knot popped and he came inside of Tony. He quickly leant down and bit at Tony’s neck, bonding the two together for the rest of their lives.

Steve, in all his conniving glory, decided he wanted in on some of this action. He moved his hand from where he was gently still stroking Tony’s cock down to tug at Bucky’s balls. Bucky let loose an almost feral growl at being touched while he was knotted. Steve just smiled and helped Bucky lay down on his side so he and Tony would be more comfortable for the next ten minutes while they were knotted.

“You did so good Tony. So, so good.” Cooed Steve as he spooned up behind Tony and petted over his hair. Tony just let out a little contented sigh as a response. He’d never felt this good during his heat before.

Bucky and Steve spent the next ten minutes kissing over Tony and giving him praise. Tony soaked it all up. So far, everything was going great. Tony felt lighter then a cloud and his Alphas were pleased as punch over Tony’s reactions.

After ten minutes had passed, Bucky’s knot had finally gone down. Both he and Tony moaned as Bucky slowly pulled himself free of Tony’s tight channel. The next wave of Tony’s heat hit almost immediately and Steve took great joy in the fact that it was finally his turn.

“You ready for me darlin’?” cooed Steve as he turned Tony back onto his back. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Tony nodded and looked up at Steve with hooded eyes. His pupils were blown so wide the sweet honey brown was no longer visible. Steve practically pounced on him and kissed Tony within an inch of his life while he got situated between Tony’s legs. The Alpha took a moment to rub his erection over Tony’s stomach, taking a second to imagine it swollen with child. The thought had him drooling as he moved a little lower and lined himself up with Tony’s dripping hole.

Steve took no time in pushing in and started to move in deep, powerful thrusts. Tony was like putty in his hands and Bucky was able to pin the Omega’s arms up by his head with no problems. Steve growled as he pushed in deeper and let Tony’s slick walls pull him in. The Omega was whining and moaning up a storm as Steve started moving faster and harder. Whereas Bucky was gentle and soft, Steve was a storm, and Tony loved them both. 

“You like this baby? You like me filling you up? Gonna fill you up so well. Gonna make you nice and pregnant for us. Fuck such a good Omega.” Grunted Steve as he leant down to lick at the other side of Tony’s neck.

“…Alphaaaa…”

“Fuck Tony. Can’t wait to get you pregnant. Gonna look so sexy all round with our babies.” Cooed Steve as he redoubled his efforts. Bucky just laughed a bit and used his free hand to pet over Tony’s hair. Steve sure did have a pregnancy kink, no doubt about that.

“Fuck. Gonna cum. Gonna fill you up.” Grunted Steve as he sped up his thrusts. Tony just whined beneath him and gasped as Steve held his hips down. 

Steve came with a shout as his knot popped and tied the two together. Bucky turned Tony’s head to the side so his other mating glad was visible for Steve to do his work. As Steve bit down on his other mating gland Tony screamed as he came and proceeded to pass out in Bucky and Steve’s arms. All the sensations were just too much for him.

Steve and Bucky moved Tony onto his side once Steve’s knot had gone down. They caressed the exhausted Omega between them with smiles on their faces. Everything was going perfectly. Tony was finally experiencing a heat where he felt sated and satisfied and his Alphas were just as satisfied with how things were going.

“Fuck, Bucky. He’s so perfect.” Whispered Steve as he spooned up behind Tony, his hand resting over Tony’s stomach. 

“We should probably get a little bit of rest. It won’t be long before the next wave of Tony’s heat hits.” Suggested Bucky and Steve nodded.

They all slept soundly and safely for a few hours before Tony’s heat started up again.

The next three days of Tony’s heat followed in much the same fashion. Bucky and Steve took turns absolutely ravishing their Omega while Tony basked in their praise and attention. By the end of three days when Tony’s heat broke, he was a fucked out mess but deeply satisfied. He never imagined that sex would be like that when he was a teenager and just learning about it for the first time from sex-ed books he found in the library.

Tony never imagined that he’d ever get to spend his heat with his Alpha soulmates. He never thought he’d get this. And now that he had it, now that they had exchanged mating bites, Tony never wanted to let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened. Our sweet little Tony had his first time and is now mated to his Alphas. Now, I wonder what will happen next. 😉 Stay tuned! I’ll see you soon. -Shadows


	8. There's no better love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How are you all doing? Quick disclaimer, there are some sexy times in the chapter. Get ready! I’ll see y’all at the end. The song for this chapter is [Better Love by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNIVJuI4X4I) Also, I hope everyone’s staying safe out there with this pandemic going around. My country has closed it’s borders and I’m out of a job now because everything is shut down. I hope you all stay safe. Happy reading.

After Tony’s heat ended, Bucky and Steve kept him in their nest for a few days after to just rest and recuperate. They may have also been feeling a bit territorial and possessive of Tony so it was probably in everyone’s best interest that they stayed away for a bit.

Those few days were nice. Bucky and Steve went out of their way to pamper Tony. They kept him warm, massaged his sore muscles, and even fed him little snacks. If this was what being mated was like Tony never wanted it to end. He’s never felt so safe and secure in his life.

But, all good things had to come to an end and soon after the holidays were over, life was back to normal. The team trained together worked together and had movie nights. Tony made great strides in the scientific community, Bucky and Steve learned more and more about the future each and every day. Things moved on as normal.

Until Tony started feeling nauseous and throwing up most mornings.

Tony hid this from his Alphas. It’s not like he was scared to tell them. He trusted them. He loved them. He just knew they’d get overprotective over this. It was probably just a stomach bug anyway. It would clear up in a few days.

It didn’t go away.

After a week of feeling sick constantly, Tony was at his wit's end. He was so close to telling his Alphas about what was going on. But then… Tony remembered something. He’d had his heat almost a month ago. He’d had his heat with two very virile Alpha males. He’d been knotted… multiple times. There might be a very logical explanation as to why Tony felt ill. So, he went out, bought a few pregnancy tests, used them, and waited.

The waiting was the hard part. Tony wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous to find out the answer. At least he knew that if he was pregnant then he and the baby would be looked after. Tony was just scared that he would screw up a kid. He’d had such an awful childhood. He didn’t want his own kids to have to deal with that.

After waiting for the allotted time to pass, Tony got up from his seat in the bathroom floor and went to go check the tests. There were five in total. Each and everyone was positive. Tony had to sit back down as he held the tests in his hands. He couldn’t really believe that this was all happening. He’s shared his heat for the first time ever and came out of it pregnant by his Alphas.

There were tears in Tony’s eyes as he thought of his Alphas. He knew that Steve would be ecstatic at the news. With the amount of pregnancy talk the Alpha made during Tony’s heat, he knew that Steve would love this. Bucky, well… Tony wasn’t too sure. Sure, he knew that Bucky would support him and be there. But the Alpha hadn’t mentioned wanting babies yet. He just hoped this would be good news.

After regaining some semblance of control over his emotions, Tony set about tracking down his Alphas. He asked JARVIS and was told that the two were with Clint and Thor in the gym doing a little bit of training. So, Tony went down there to see what was going on.

When Tony arrived he was greeted with the sight of his Alphas shirtless and sparing with each other. Now if that wasn’t a very welcoming sight then Tony didn’t know what was.

“ _Looking good boys.”_ Signed Tony once the two had noticed that Tony was in the room and very intently watching. 

“ _Well, we can’t all be as pretty as you doll. Some of us need to work.”_ Signed Bucky with a smile as he and Steve packed up and made their way over to Tony. They always tried to sign when Tony was using sign.

“ _Can we have nest time?”_ asked Tony sweetly and both Alphas smiled. They loved nest time with Tony. Even big strong Alphas needed cuddles and Tony was perfect for the job.

The three made their way back up to their floor and curled up in the nest. It was nice to just relax for a bit after such an intense workout. Although, both noticed that Tony was a bit in edge and that wasn’t sitting well with them.

“What’s wrong doll? Somethings eating you up there.” Asked Bucky as he scooted closer to Tony.

“I… uh… I have some news.” Whispered Tony as he shifted around uncomfortably.

“What is it darlin’? You know we won’t judge you.” Cooed Steve as he reached out and took Tony’s hands in his much larger ones.

“Well, you see. The past few days I haven’t been feeling very well and um… I decided to take a few pregnancy tests. And uh… I’m pregnant.” Announced Tony.

The two Alphas sat there in shock for a moment. Did they hear that right? Did Tony just say he was pregnant?! Once the news settled in, each Alpha had a different reaction. Bucky started crying tears of joy and Steve pulled the Omega onto his lap and started kissing him senseless.

“Is this… is this good news?” worried Tony and the two Alphas smiled.

“Fuck. This is amazing news baby-doll. Gonna look so beautiful with our babies once they’re born.” Smiled Bucky through his tears as he reached out and kissed Tony’s hands.

Steve, on the other hand, held Tony closer and ground his slowly growing erection against Tony’s backside, surprising the Omega. 

“Steve, I swear you’re the only Alpha I know who’s response to finding out they’re going to be a parent is to get horny.” Snickered Bucky. All Steve did was growl and bury his face in Tony’s neck.

There wasn’t a whole lot of talking after that. Bucky had Tony pulled into a steamy kiss while Steve ground up against Tony. Tony was going absolutely crazy with want. It was a bit of a foreign feeling. He’d never really felt any kind of sexual desire outside of his heat, but it felt so different with his mates there.

It felt amazing to be stripped by his mates. It felt amazing to be laid on his side with Steve pushing into him and Bucky rubbing their erections together. It felt amazing to feel his Alphas giving him pleasure outside of heat. It felt amazing to be loved. 

They all went to sleep pretty early that night. Everyone’s hands rested over Tony’s stomach. There was a certain tranquillity that night. Nobody worried about anything. Nobody was anxious. All they cared about was the new life that Tony was growing. The new life that would bring their family closer.

Telling all their friends about the baby was an event. After going to a doctor and confirming how far along Tony was, Bucky and Steve wasted no time in telling everyone. Bruce and Thor were excited about the baby whereas Clint and Natasha were indifferent. Tony got the great joy of telling Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Fury. Those four kind of freaked out a bit. Happy was especially excited about the baby. He called first dibs on babysitting.

Rhodey, on the other hand, called the two Alphas on his own time and gave them a thorough talking to on how to take care of Tony and his future niece or nephew. The two listened with rapt attention. They’d already fucked up with Tony once. They never wanted to hurt him ever again.

March rolled around and with it, Tony entered his second month of pregnancy. He was just barely showing and both Alphas were doting on him. Bucky was at his beck and call whenever Tony needed something or when he wasn’t feeling well. Steve, on the other hand, was always at Tony's side. He always had a hand on Tony’s growing baby bump and was growing extremely comfortable with excessive amounts of PDA. Not that Tony had any problems with that. He just loved feeling so loved and cherished.

With March also came Bucky’s birthday. Now, with three mates birthdays that year, it was something special. Now that they had finally all exchanged mating bites and bonded they could all finally start ageing. For so long the trio had been stuck looking like they were 18 years old and finally, they could all grow old together.

Bucky’s birthday was a small affair. They just had their team and friends there for some movies and cake. Mostly cake. There was a lot of cake. Like, at least 5 because Steve, Bucky, and Thor could handle a whole cake each.

Bucky kept smiling the whole day. He had his Steve. He had his Tony. He had a baby on the way. He felt amazing.

But with all the good came the bad. Since getting out of medical months ago Tony had been trying his best to avoid the media. He didn’t want to drag his Alphas down with him when the media inevitably decided to tear him down and humiliate him for something he didn’t do.

But then again, no matter how much Tony tired to hide the media always found out. It only took two months after Tony was out of medial for the media to jump on him being with his soulmates. They said so many hurtful things about Tony that had him hiding for days.

But now that he was pregnant it was so much worse.

Tony had to go to a meeting for SI that wasn’t in the tower. He was going on three months pregnant and was showing more and more each day and with Tony’s pervious clothes being quite small, his baby bump showed.

And the media caught on.

It started with one news article overnight and it quickly ballooned to hundreds. Everyone wanted to share their two cents on how horrible a mother Tony would be with all his “past transgressions”. There was so much hate towards Tony. There were bad things said about Bucky and Steve for mating with him. There were petitions for CPS to take Tony’s baby away once they were born. That one left Tony in tears. He was nest ridden and inconsolable for days following that. It got so bad that Steve left to go hold a press conference with Pepper, Rhodey, and Fury while Bucky stayed behind to comfort the poor distressed Omega.

“Tony sweet things. It’s alright. You’re alright.” Soothed Bucky while Tony cried in his arms. The press conference was just about to start but Bucky wasn’t going to watch it. He needed to comfort Tony.

“It’s not ok. They want to take our baby away because I’m so bad.” Cried Tony as he buried his face in his Alpha’s neck.

“Tony, nobody will take our baby away. Neither Steve nor myself will let that happen. Those horrible people out there don’t know what they’re talking about.” Soothed Bucky as he held Tony even closer.

“Steve and I will always stick up for you doll. You’re our soulmate. You’re carrying our baby. You are the most precious thing in the world to us. Who cared what everyone else says. They don’t know you. They don’t know your story. They have no right to pass judgement on you because of the actions of Howard and Stane. You are so much more than all those rumours, Tony. You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re funny. You are the most amazing person in our lives Tony. You deserve the world.”

“You mean it?” whispered Tony as he buried his face in Bucky’s chest.

“Every last word doll. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“But what if they’re right am I am a bad mom? I can’t even talk in front of other people I don’t trust. How can I be expected to be alight for our baby?” worried Tony once more as tears fell down his face.

“You will be.” Spoke Bucky with conviction. “You will be. I don’t care if you don’t talk. I don’t care if you ever talk again. All I know is that I love you. Steve loves you, and I know that our baby will love you. No matter what we will always love you.”

Tony just continued crying and Bucky hoped that everything would work out. Tony deserved a break. 

Meanwhile, at the press conference, things were getting heated. 

Steve was fuming when he walked out. He was the very picture of an angry, possessive Alpha. The room was silent in his wake as they waited for Steve to speak. Nobody wanted to piss off Captain America. To bad that they already had.

“I have to say,” started Steve as he stared down the crowd of reporters, “that I am very disappointed in everyone here. Hell, I’m disappointed in society as a whole right now. Who gave you all the right to judge a man based on non-existent evidence?”

There were some mumblings in the crowd and a few brave Alpha reporters decided to speak up but Steve put an end to that right away. It also helped that Pepper, Rhodey, and Fury were giving people the murder eyes.

“That’s right. Nobody gave you the right. You judge a man based on claims set forth by an abusive Alpha and another who decided to try and have Tony killed so he could sell weapons to terrorists. Every last one of you are a bunch of hypocrites. You gladly used the products of Tony’s genius while simultaneously condemning him for things he’s never done. You belittle his genius and treat him like trash and I won’t stand by and let that happen anymore! You’re all making assumptions that aren’t true and it’s hurting him.” Growled Steve. He was borderline shouting and the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

“And now… now that your threatening Tony. Now that you're threatening his baby… Mine and Bucky’s baby. You’ve absolutely crossed a line that should never have been crossed. From now on, any slander and threats against Tony and our baby will be met with legal action. Any pictures taken without consent will be met with legal action. Any harassment will be met with legal action. We’ve got the full force of SHIELD and Stark Industries on our side. What do you have?” snarked Steve.

The room remained silent as Steve stormed off to go return to his mates. The others could tie up all the loose ends. For now, Steve needed to make sure that Tony and the baby were alright.

Things calmed down considerably after Steve’s very public outburst. There was a small incident with Steve overhearing Natasha saying some not so nice stuff. She was on probation with the team now and Clint was on thin fucking ice. The only reason they stayed on was because with Tony pregnant they were down a member and they were needed for missions.

They did what they could.

Once April rolled around Tony began to notice things. First of all, his baby bump was definitely bigger then it should have been. He’d only seen a doctor a few times along the way for his pregnancy for normal checkups and everything was fine. But still, Tony was worried.

Bucky and Steve were quick to pick up on Tony’s worry and whisked him away to the doctor. None of them really liked the doctor but if anyone was going to figure out what was going on, it was them.

So, with everyone in medical and the doctor grilling Tony with questions, it was decided that he would have an ultrasound. Tony had only had two at this point and so far everything was normal. Well, normal until now.

“Well, I’ve figured out why you’re growing faster than normal.” Announced the doctor without much tact.

“And?” asked Steve.

“You’re pregnant with twins. Congratulations.”

Twins! Twins!! That was insane! Well, that was sure something. Tony just laid on the table with a shocked look on his face whereas Steve and Bucky had stupid smiles. Two babies. TWO! They couldn’t believe it. They had their Omega and two precious babies on the way. It was everything they ever wanted. 

They spent the rest of the day smothering Tony in affection and telling him how happy they were. They couldn’t wait to find out what they were having.

The next day They all took great joy in telling everyone that they were expecting twins. Rhodey, who was in town visiting on leave, all but demanded godfather rights once they were born. Everyone was really happy about the news of twins. Well, everyone but Natasha but she wasn’t present for the news so…

More time passed and it was finally the end of May. Tony’s birthday. Tony’s friends and Alphas were excited to celebrate this year. They didn’t last year because Tony is in medical struggling with a chest infection. Now Tony was healthy and expecting twins. It was definitely cause for celebration.

Tony had woken up that morning to kisses from his Alphas and belly rubs for the babies. Tony couldn’t help but smile at his Alpha’s antics. They’d become more protective and possessive since Toy had fallen pregnant with the twins. Tony thought it was cute.

Tony’s birthday was about as uneventful as Bucky’s was. There was lots of cuddling and snacks. Tony annoyed everyone with his pregnancy cravings. They watched some movies and Tony was given some little hand-knitted blankets that Steve had made for the babies. To round off the day, Steve and Bucky gave Tony’s tired body a massage. It was amazing. 

A week later, Tony went in for another ultrasound. They were really hoping that they would find out the gender of their babies this time. It’s not like they really cared about what they would have, it’s just that the babies had been uncooperative the past few scans and they just wanted to know. And it’s not like they would know if they would be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega until they born anyways. But still, their close friends wanted to buy baby clothes and they needed something to go off of.

“Alright, let’s see if the babies are cooperating today.” Smiled the doctor as she walked in. She was one of the nicer ones that Tony had to deal with.

The gel was cool as the doctor performed the ultrasound. Bucky and Steve were holding onto Tony’s free hand and were waiting eagerly for an answer. It felt like an eternity before they got one.

“Well, congratulations. Looks like baby number one is a healthy-looking boy and baby number two is a healthy-looking girl.” Smiled the doctor and tears sprung in Tony’s eyes.

A boy and a girl. One of each. It was perfect. And the fact that they looked healthy and strong now at a little over 5 months along. Fuck it was perfect.

After the appointment was finished up, Steve and Bucky decided to take Tony out for some food and fresh air. They’d all been cooped up inside for far longer then they’d wanted too. They took Tony to a pizza joint not far from the tower. It was a really good afternoon. After Steve’s threats to the media, the paparazzi left them alone. Nobody wanted to deal with a pissed off Captain America.

The second they got back to the tower, Bucky and Steve bundled Tony up in their nest. Tony pulled out a tablet and started working on some designs for Pepper while the two Alphas started scouring through baby name websites. Tony had called dibs on first names because he was doing all the hard work with actually growing the babies, so the two Alphas were on middle name duty. And they were taking their job extra seriously.

“What about Samuel?” asked Steve as he pointed to a name on the screen.

“Nah. Don’t really like it. What about Jason.” Asked Bucky as he looked up.

“I don’t really like that either. But it would certainly help if we knew what a certain Omega was wanting to name them.” Spoke Steve, his voice rising a bit to get Tony’s attention. Tony just smirked and put down his tablet.

“Peter for our son. Morgan for our daughter.” Announced Tony without even hesitating.

“Well, that was quick.” Remarked Bucky as he sort of sat there dumbfounded. 

“I’ve always wanted to name any kids we have those names. I think they fit just perfectly.” Added Tony shyly. “ I used to daydream when I was a teenager about what our life would be like if you guys were ever found alive. I used to dream that we’d have a little boy and a little girl. That I’d get to invent robots that did good things and never have to make weapons again. That you two would love and cherish me and protect me from Howard. Now that I have that, it just doesn’t seem real.”

“This will always be real Tony.” Comforted Steve.

The two Alphas hugged Tony close and just sat there for a little while. They actually loved the names that Tony had picked out. They were just perfect. Now all they needed were middle names so they could round everything out. They weren’t rushed but they still wanted everything done with plenty of time to spare. 

And so, after much deliberation and maybe a little bit of fighting, they finally came up with names for their babies. Peter Benjamin and Morgan Hannah. They were holding off on last names until they found out which Alpha sired the pups. That was the important part in the eyes of the law. But neither Alpha cared. They already knew that they would love and cherish Tony and the twins till the end of time itself.

As Tony’s pregnancy progressed, so did how large his baby bump was getting. It had gotten the point where Tony no longer fit into his own clothes. He’d taken to wearing Steve and Bucky’s things in an attempt to cover things up but that didn’t always work. Bucky and Steve had a good time of that though. They loved seeing their Omega in their clothes. Nice and safe and claimed. 

But with the growing realization that nothing was fitting and would continue not to fit as long as he remained pregnant, Tony found himself in a bit of a convoluted mindset. One that more than once lead him to tears. Stupid hormones. 

And that was how Bucky and Steve found Tony one afternoon in June. Crying in their nest hiding in layers of blankets in order to cover up.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” asked Steve as he pulled Tony into his arms. Bucky sat on his other side and rubbed at Tony’s back.

“It’s just… it’s just…” worried Tony as he curled in as much as he could with his growing belly in the way. 

“Just what doll?” asked Bucky and Tony sighed. He could trust his Alphas with this.

“Logically, I know that I’m gaining weight because I’m pregnant. But the more vocal side of my mind is yelling at me that I’m fat and unattractive. That you and Steve won’t love me anymore. That I’m ugly now. That’s the one nice things that’s always been said about me. That I’m attractive. Now I don’t even have that!”

“God Tony. Fuck. You are so attractive. You’re beautiful and glowing. Tony, I can’t get enough of you. You’re perfect.” Cooed Steve as he kissed over Tony’s shoulders.

“You really think that?” whispered Tony and both Alphas nodded.

“Of course Tony. We love you so much. You’re doing such hard work carrying our babies. You’re going to make such an amazing mother. You’re so amazing and beautiful Tony. Don’t let anyone tell you any different doll.” Soothed Bucky as he snuggled in.

“I love you my Alphas.” Whispered Tony as he let them wrap him in their arms.

“We love you too sweet Omega.”

With July came Steve’s birthday and he only had one wish. Sure, they had a party with cake and everything and a few presents, but Steve’s wish was a little more private.

He wanted to spend the night just absolutely ravishing his very pregnant mate. So, that’s what he got. After everyone else had gone to bed for the night Steve and Tony were left alone in the nest. Bucky was giving the two some space for the night. This was just for the two of them. Bucky didn’t feel left out though. He was working on a surprise of his own. He was making some things for their babies nursery once they were old enough to be apart from Tony for the night. Plus, he wasn’t really in the mood for sex. Steve and Tony could enjoy themselves and Bucky could do his own things. It worked out nicely.

“Fuck Tony. Just look at you. Such a pretty little Omega.” Cooed Steve. Tony was laid out in their nest, naked and open for Steve. His baby bump proudly on display.

Tony just whined as Steve ran his hands over his body. His fingers were prodding at his entrance and driving him crazy. Steve fingered him open with precision and need. They were both so high strung from waiting for so long. They both really needed this.

Once Steve was certain that Tony was open enough for him, he pushed into his mate and watched Tony’s face contort with pleasure. He growled as he felt how tight and wet Tony was. He was so perfect.

“Fuck Tony. Feels so good. So good for me. So needy even though you’re already pregnant. Fuck you’re so perfect.” Groaned Steve as he began thrusting with wild abandon.

Tony just laid back and let Steve pleasure him. It felt amazing to be looked after like this. To give each other pleasure. Neither lasted long that night. Tony came with a cry as Steve touched him in all the right places and Steve followed swiftly after. They ended up falling asleep, still knotted together after Steve had turned them onto their sides to be more comfortable. 

Later that night Bucky finally returned and saw his two mates snuggled together. He stripped off his clothes and smiled as he joined them in their nest to sleep. It had been a very good day and getting to see his mates so blissed out and at peace just made things better.

In August when Tony was about 8 months along, they had a small baby shower. It wasn’t anything really big. Bucky showed off the nursery he and Steve had been working on. The walls were a beige colour with little animals painted on them. There were two cribs for when the babies were older. Each crib had their baby's name written over it and was filled with soft things. It was perfect. And as for gifts, they were mostly given diapers, blankets, and some nest things for the first month of their babies' lives. It was better and safer to keep the babies in the nest with Tony at that time so that bonding could take place. It would make sure that they had a better start to life then Tony did.

Some of the more interesting things that Tony was given for the babies included a pair of SHIELD onesies and black tinted sunglasses from Fury, science mobiles for the cribs from Bruce, and LITERAL DAGGERS from Thor. He said that it was tradition on Asgard. Tony just quietly tucked the daggers away. He didn’t need any little fingers getting their hands on daggers once the twins were old enough to crawl. 

One thing that was an ongoing conversation with some of their friends was on where and How Tony would give birth. There were a few approaches they could take, but after a lot of discussions, they came to a decision.

They decide to do a traditional birth with just them in their nest. No doctors or intervention unless it was 100% necessary. Just like how things were when Bucky and Steve were kids. Bruce agreed to be on standby just in case though. They trusted him. They wanted to do this because of Tony’s past experiences with medical. There may have been some instances of the doctors not giving Tony enough pain meds while he was in medical. Bucky and Steve didn’t know what was wrong at the time because they were still learning about modern medicine, but that didn’t make it right.

After everything that Tony had been through with doctor not listening, not giving him enough pain relief because they believed the rumours about him, and just generally being disrespectful, all three agreed that the way Tony gave birth should be his choice unless something was medically wrong.

So, they were gearing up for Tony to give birth in their nest. A nice, safe place where Tony would be comfortable and in control.

They had everything ready to go in their room for when Tony went into labour. They had clean medical supplies, fresh blankets for the nest, things that the twins would need. They were all set and ready to go for the birth of their babies. And wasn’t that a novel thought. They were going to have a baby boy and a baby girl. Their little Peter and Morgan. A little family of their own.

Fuck they were so excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…? What did everyone think of this one? I think it’s pretty good. So, who’s excited for next chapter when Peter and Morgan make their grand entrance into the world? I can’t! I’ll see you next Friday! -Shadows. 


	9. All of my goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Who’s ready for some babies to be born. Mind the graphic birth. I’ll see you at the end. The song for this chapter is [Shrike by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWLqdAJbu0A) Also, this one is a bit of a shorter chapter but it’s good I promise. 

Tony went into labour mid-afternoon on September 30th. He’d been feeling little twinges of pain for the past few days and hadn’t thought much of it. It was JARVIS who alerted him to the fact that he was in early labour.

Steve and Bucky were quick to get their nest ready for Tony so that he could get comfortable. It would still be a while yet but they wanted to be ready. They even brought in some snacks and some supportive words from Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, and Fury.

Things were slow at first. The pain wasn’t too bad and Tony was able to carry on a conversation with his Alphas. They mostly talked about how excited they were for the babies to arrive. There was also some talk about baseball between Bucky and Steve that Tony listened in on but he wasn’t too interested.

Tony ended up moving around a lot during the early stages of labour. He knew that the pain would only get worse so moving while he could was a good idea. At one point he had JARVIS put on some music and he slow danced with his mates supporting him. He felt safe and protected, the perfect situation for giving birth to his babies.

He couldn’t wait to meet them.

As night started to fall the pain ramped up for Tony. He pretty much planted himself in the nest and let his Alphas take care of him. Steve gave some amazing back rubs while Bucky offered comforting words and a hand to squeeze when things got a bit too much.

But things were still going slow. There wasn’t anything wrong. Tony and the babies were still healthy and doing alright all things considered. It was just that they were all very eager to meet Peter and Morgan.

It was a little after midnight when Tony’s water finally broke. He’d been laying on his side now for hours as his Alphas rubbed his back and fed him a few much-needed snacks. It didn’t happen like in the movies. It wasn’t a gush. No, it was slow and uncomfortable and nobody enjoyed that. But, it was just one more step forward to being able to meet their babies.

“How ya doing doll?” asked Bucky as he and Steve helped Tony to sit more comfortably. 

“Hurts.” Was all Tony could reply before he was shaken with another strong contraction.

“I know baby. You’re doing so well. Just a little while longer.” Soothed Steve as he helped Tony remove his soiled clothes so he could finally give birth.

After another hour, Tony was finally given the go-ahead to start pushing. JARVIS had been doing scans every half hour and relaying the information to Bruce. It was on his word that Tony began pushing.

“You’re doing so well Tony. Just breathe doll.” Encouraged Bucky. He was sitting in front of Tony ready to catch the babies when they came. Steve was sitting behind Tony and supporting him from there.

“Hurts. Just want my babies. Please it hurts.” Cried out Tony as he pushed with all his might.

“You’re so close doll. I can see a head. You’re almost halfway there.” Encouraged Bucky as he got into position to help ease the baby into the world. 

Tony kept pushing, crying, and grasping at Steve’s hands as he felt his first born’s shoulders turn inside him. It felt horrible. But all things considered, it was not the worst pain Tony had ever felt. But that was also coming from a man who had had open-heart surgery performed on him in a cave without any medicine.

“Just one more push Tony. Just one more and we’ll have our first baby.” Smiled Bucky.

Tony took a deep breath and push with everything he had. He felt a moment's relief as the baby slipped from his body and came out crying into the world. Bucky held the baby in his arms with a smile before he passed the baby into Tony’s waiting arms.

“It’s a boy. It’s our Peter. A healthy little Omega boy.” Cried Bucky once their son was in Tiny and Steve’s arm. They were all crying and looking down at their perfect little boy. But they only had a few moments to bask in their happiness before Tony had to push again. Steve took Peter in one of his arms and left his other in Tony’s grasp as he began pushing again.

It didn’t take too much longer before their daughter Morgan was born. She was smaller than her brother but was also an Omega. They had two Omegas! Quickly, the cords were cut and both crying babies were placed on Tony’s bare chest. Peter and Morgan were quick to calm down once they were in their mother’s arms.

“They’re beautiful.” Cried Tony as he kissed both of his precious babies' heads. “They’re so beautiful.”

“They are baby. You did so well. You did so perfectly.” Cried Steve as he hugged Tony close.

“You’re amazing doll. You’re amazing” cried Bucky as he quickly cleaned up Tony and draped a blanket over his mate and babies so they could stay warm and safe.

The three mates ended up cuddled there together with the babies on Tony’s chest. It was exactly the kind of positive bonding experience they all needed after the hell they’d been through. They were all crying and full of emotions. They could hardly help it was they watched their babies snuggle close to Tony and fall asleep. 

Taking a closer look, it was very clearly evident on who had been the lucky Alpha to sire the babies. Well, actually, both Steve and Bucky were lucky. Though both babies very clearly resembled Tony, it was in the little things that had the trio figuring out who was who’s.

Peter Benjamin Stark- Rogers was clearly Steve’s son. The shape of his jaw and his nose was a dead giveaway. And Morgan Hannah Stark-Barnes was very clearly Bucky’s Her tiny nose was an identical copy to her Papa’s.

But in the end, it didn’t matter who sired who. Only to government cared about that. To the new parents, it didn’t matter. They loved both of their babies equally. They loved them both with their entire heart and soul. Their babies were strong and healthy. They had two perfect Omega children. That was all that mattered to them.

They all took a long time just sitting there and watching the two babied curled up café and warm on Tony’s bare chest. Both were sleeping comfortably until they inevitably woke up to feed. But for now, they were quiet and safe. They were exactly where they were supposed to be. In Tony’s arms and allowed to bond with him. It was better for both Tony and the babies this way.

As they were looking over their babies, they couldn’t help but look over all the tiny details. Like how Peter had his nose scrunched up in his sleep. Or how Morgan kept reaching her little fingers towards the arc reactor.

And then they looked down at their babies’ wrists. Written there, clear as day, were the names of their children’s soulmates. On Peter’s tiny little wrist was the name Mary Jane Watson, and on Morgan’s was Jason Rhodes. Morgan’s name had Tony feeling a little bit excited because it was likely that this Jason would be related to his Rhodey. But still, all the new parents could hope for would be that their children’s soulmates treated them right.

Soon enough Steve and Bucky saw just how tired Tony was. They took the babies in their arms for a moment so that Tony could get comfortable. Once he was they handed him back Peter and Morgan so they could get some sleep. Tony was asleep in a heartbeat. Same went for Steve. And Bucky, well, he stayed up just a little while longer. He looked over at Tony holding their babied and smiled. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Whispered Bucky. “Thank you for giving me this. Thank you for surviving. Thank you for giving us a home. Thank you for this amazing family. I will always love you. ‘Till the end of the line. Forever and Always.”

All three slept soundly until Morgan woke them all up an hour later demanding to be fed just as the sun rose on October 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have babies! So, what did everyone think? Only one chapter left after this one! Now that’s a crazy thought. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I’ll see you next Friday! -Shadows.


	10. All the things yet to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, hello. It’s the last chapter! I can hardly believe it! It’s been a wild ride. So, enjoy. The song for this chapter is [Wasteland, baby! by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4rKN_qW5DU)

Tony, Bucky, and Steve stayed secluded in their nest with their babies for a week after they were born. It was an amazing week. Tony was nice and relaxed, safe with his Alphas. Peter and Morgan were already developing a bit of a personality. Peter tended to be quieter unless he needed something whereas Morgan was loud and not afraid to demand cuddles.

The entire time, Bucky and Steve took over the majority of the work. Tony had done enough in giving birth and now feeding their babies. It was no trouble for them to change diapers and make sure that Tony was comfortable.

It took a few days to get into a rhythm, but they succeeded in the end. Although, Steve still struggled a bit when it came to putting on diapers. It gave Bucky loads of things to tease the other Alpha about. They let Tony rest as much as they could as they got adjusted. He deserved it. He went through so much with the pregnancy, dealing with the media, and then giving birth. Letting Tony rest and just hold their babies so they could bond was the least they could do.

After that wonderous week of seclusion, it was time for everyone else to meet Peter and Morgan. Bruce was eager to make sure they were all healthy and their friends just wanted to meet the babies. Natasha was the only exception but she wasn’t allowed in any way.

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Fury got the privilege of getting to see the babies first.

“Hey, Tones. How are you feeling?” asked Rhodey as he sat down near his friend along with the others.

“Sore. But I’m ok.” Smiled Tony as he held his babies in his arms. Steve and Bucky hovered at his sides like the overprotective Alphas they were.

“So those are the babies? They’re so small.” Commented Happy with an uncharacteristic smile.

“Yup. I’d like you all to meet Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers and Morgan Hannah Stark-Barnes.” Spoke Tony with glee as he showed off his babies.

“So… both of you managed to do it, eh?” questioned Fury as he looked down at the twins contently sleeping in Tony’s arms.

“Guess so.” Commented Bucky, but he was still smiling like a loon.

“Well, I say some congratulations are in order. They’re beautiful Tony.” Smiled Pepper.

Their friends didn’t stick around for too long. Maybe half an hour at most. Everyone was gushing over the babies and how small they were. How precious they were. How they looked like the perfect mix of their parents. How pretty much everyone hoped that they would inherit Tony’s eye colour. They already had his big doe eyes so it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.

They left when Peter and Morgan woke up demanding to be fed. They left with promises to visit soon and to let the others know to wait a little bit before coming in. Once everyone had left, Steve and Bucky helped Tony open his shirt so that Peter and Morgan could feed.

Feeding his babies was a novel experience for Tony. It was the one thing he could do that his Alphas could not. It brought him closer to his babies in a way that nobody else could.

After Peter and Morgan were all nice and fed, they were burped, changed, and placed sleepily back in Tony’s arms were they were safe and content.

Not long after that, Thor, Bruce, and Clint got to come in.

Bucky and Steve acted as the ones to answer everything because Tony’s hands were full and he couldn’t sign. Bruce was quick to start checking Tony and the babies over and was happy to give all three of them a clean bill of health.

Nobody really stuck around for too long. They could all see how exhausted Tony was and letting him get the rest he needed was important. Once everyone had left, Bucky and Steve cuddled in closer and held Tony and their babies in their arms.

Over the insuring few days after having visitors for the first time, Tony started to get to move around more. It was just little things like a walk down to the lab or a trip to the kitchen to grab a snack, but it was something. He didn’t want to be away from his babies for long.

And Tony wasn’t alone on his little excursions either. One of his Alphas was always by his side to help him should he need it while the other stayed with Peter and Morgan. It was nice having someone there to help. Tony really appreciated it. 

But, being away from his babies for even a moment often sent Tony’s mind spiralling. Without something important to focus on his mind often fell into less than ideal places. Which was why Tony was sitting on the living room couch looking a little bit spaced out.

“What’s on your mind sweetheart?” asked Steve as he pulled Tony into his arms snapping Tony out of his state.

“It’s just… I never thought I’d ever live to have anything like this.” Sighed Tony as he snuggled in. “I thought I’d have been dead a long time by now. Probably murdered by some strange Alpha who would use me and throw me away. Or I’d live alone forever until dying of soul rot. I lived for so long thinking that I’d never get a happy ending. That I’d never have anything like this. To be here now. To have you and Bucky. To have Peter and Morgan. I have to keep reminding myself that this isn’t a dream. That I’ll wake up in the morning and still have all of this.”

“Oh, sweet thing. This is all real. Very, very real. You’ve got us. We’re here. We’re not leaving. You’re here. You’re not leaving. We’re a family now. You’ve got us.” Soothed Steve as he nuzzled Tony’s cheek.

Tony just smiled as he was held. He still couldn’t believe his life had turned out the way it had.

Later that night, while Steve and Bucky were asleep, Tony took a moment to himself to just look down at his sleeping babies. He couldn’t believe how perfect they were. His little miracles. They were just so small and precious.

Tony gently reached out a hand to run it over his babies heads. They didn’t have much hair but Tony had a sneaking suspicion that it would be brown and curly like his. Morgan’s for sure, but maybe Peter’s as well.

As he sat there, Tony couldn’t help but think about the hopes he had for his babies' futures. He wanted them to be healthy. He wanted them to be strong. He wanted them to feel safe and secure. He wanted them to chase their dreams. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted to give them all the love and attention he never received as a child. He just wanted them to live.

“Hey doll, what’s got you up?” asked Bucky as he woke up and pulled Tony back under the blankets. Steve was up as well and Tony felt secure in their arms.

“Nothing really. Just thinking about our babies. About how perfect they are.” Whispered Tony so he could avoid waking up Peter and Morgan.

“They’re going to do amazing things. I just know it.” Smiled Steve as he gave Tony a little kiss. Bucky, ever a bit possessive, pulled Tony into a kiss of his own.

“Of course they are. They’re part us and part Tony. They’re perfect.” Spoke Bucky as he wrapped the three of them in their blanket.

After a moment of silence and contentment, Tony spoke up.

“Thank you…”

“What for doll?”

“Everything.”

“You deserve it, Tony. You deserve everything. You deserve the world.” Cooed Steve as he gave Tony a kiss once more.

“I love you both so much.” 

“And we love you too. ‘Till the end of the line.”

So that’s the story of how Tony Stark found a voice. Of how three souls separated by time found each other. Of how a man who was abused his whole life found solace and began to slowly heal. Of how misunderstandings and pain turned to love and affection. This is the story of how the people who deserved it finally got a start at a happy ending.

And we all like happy endings don’t we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a wrap. It was fun writing this one. I really enjoyed it. I hope you did as well. Thank you all for all the support and comments. They mean a lot. As for my next project, I have a title for you if you already haven’t been reading it. It’s called “Maybe being a parent isn’t so hard after all.” It’s that post IM3 one I mentioned back in UMTB. I’ll see you all soon. Thanks for reading. -Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> So… what did y’all think? Good start to a new fic? I think so. Let me know in the comments. The next chapter will be all about Tony, so stay tuned! See you soon. -Shadows


End file.
